Reunited
by littlemissvampire1854
Summary: The Cullens had to take Nessie away for unknown reasons and leave Jacob in La Push. He has lived years without Nessie and mostly in solitude. But what happens when a bronze haired vixen comes into town?
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first Fan Fiction and I ask you to bear with me. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

"_Jacob!" Nessie screamed. Why were they taking her from me? They promised they wouldn't. I tried to run forward and try to get to my Nessie. But cold hands held me back._

"_Jacob." She screamed again. Her little eyes were looking at me from over Edwards shoulder. They were brimming with tears and it was breaking my heart. They were ripping me apart from the inside._

"_Sweetie, just get in the car with your Mom. I'll talk with Jake." Edward said, placing Nessie in the car in her car seat. _

_I didn't understand why this was happening. She was supposed to stay with me forever. Yesterday everything was fine. We were going to the beach today. We were going to build sandcastles and have ice cream. She had bought a bucket and spade yesterday and was excited when I had put her to sleep._

_Edward walked over to me, his bronze hair bobbing slightly, his amber eyes sorry. "We have to take her away for a while Jacob." Was all he said. _

_Emmett and Jasper were holding me back but now they are holding me up, my legs aren't holding me up any more. _

"_I can come with you. I don't need any of my stuff. I just need to be with her." I begged. Edward shook his head and looked pained. Nessie was screaming even louder. "She wants me Edward. Please." _

_Edward looked back to Nessie who wouldn't settle down. She was wiggling and twisting out of her booster seat. She looked five but was only one. We'd dealt with the Volturi, what was happening. What was so bad that she had to be taken from me? She was so little. So small and she needed me._

"_Jake," Edward said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "This is what is best for her. She will be safe. I promise. And we'll come find you when it is safe enough for her to be with you. This is for both of you."_

_My heart stuttered. "How is this better for me or her? She needs me. I need her." I tried to move but Jasper and Emmett held me in place._

"_No, Jake, let her go, she will be back. I promise you. I will let you say goodbye, but you need to let her go. Please, don't make this any harder for her." Edward said. _

_It felt as though he plunged his hand into my chest and ripped my heart out. He had used her against me. Her little brown eyed self against me. She is so precious and fragile and I didn't want to cause her any undue harm or pain._

_I nodded glumly. Bella let Nessie out of the car and she ran straight for me, her little chubby arms wrapping tightly around my neck. Her heart was fluttering faster than usual and her tears were making my t-shirt damp._

"_Don't leave me Jakey. I don't want to leave you. I can come and live with you in La Push." She cried. I picked her up and held her close as I walked her to the car. _

"_You are going to be fine Little Ness." I told her, making my voice sound as strong as I could, even though I could feel the tears seeping out of my eyes. I placed her in her booster seat. "You will be strong for me, won't you Little Ness?" I asked her buckling her in._

_She nodded, reaching for me. I put her hand to my cheek and I was bombarded with images of us. She just remembered me carrying her around to her family. Her Christmas last year, when I picked her up so she could put the star on top of the tree and when I sneak into her room after Edward and Bella put her to sleep so I can tell her the stories and legends of my tribe._

"_Why can't you come with us?" She asked, her big brown eyes wide. I pushed the bronze locks from her eyes. I wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled the best I could. _

"_I wish I could Ness. But your dad said you need to go with them. I have to stay in La Push. You need to be with your Mom and dad because they need you too sweetie." I could feel my voice start to break._

"_Don't you want to be with me Jakey?" She asked. Her eyes filled even more with tears._

"_Nessie, of course I do. I love you more than you will ever know. But I have to let you go for a while. And it's breaking my heart but it has to be done. I will be here with you though." I said, putting my hand over her little heart. "I will always be with you in your heart and I will always be thinking of you. No matter how far away you are from me, you will be in my heart and my head." I told her, trying to smile as much as I could._

_She tried to smile and put her hand over my heart. "I will always be thinking about you Jake." She told me, her little eyes over flowing with tears. _

_She understood that it would be more than a while before I saw her again. I don't know how I would even cope with getting through the night without her. I kissed her forehead and backed away before I grabbed her and took her to La Push with me. I slammed the door of the car and Edward and Bella climbed in the car. I closed my eyes._

_I could hear Nessie screaming from the car but I couldn't open my eyes to see her this way. She was screaming my name and crying and I opened one eyes. She was pounding her little fists against the window. I placed my hand on the window._

_She pressed hers up against it for the brief moment before the car left the driveway._

_In twelve hours, the Cullens had decided to leave for whatever reason and leave me behind. They had decided to take the one person I lived for with them and my heart ached. Ached wasn't even the word for how my heart felt at this moment. It felt as though they had all simultaneously reached into my chest and ripped it out, tearing it apart. And then they had set the strings that attached me to Nessie being set on uncomfortably tight. She was too far away from me. I could still see and hear the car and she was too far away from me._

_My legs could no longer hold me up and I collapsed into the heap on the floor. The rest of the cars drove past me. I was dead inside now. My heart was no longer beating for just Nessie, because Nessie was no longer with me, it was beating to keep me alive long enough until she was back. Like super gluing something together in the hope that it would hold together until you are able to get the original back or get a new one._

* * *

2 Years, 4 Months Later

I expected to be only waiting four or five months for them to send word and tell me I could come to live with them. My bags were constantly packed, waiting for the call. I left my mobile and home phone always charged.

But after two years, I gave up. I think I would have forgotten what Nessie looked like if I didn't have her picture framed all over my house. She'd look like she was ten now. She might want to wear make up or starting to leave her Disney phase behind. She might be giving art more of a go. Or playing piano until late in the night.

I miss her. I want her back with me. I don't know how much longer I can go on without her. I am scared to leave La Push if she comes home to find me.

So I am stuck here, on my own, isolated from my community because I can't handle the couples and happiness.

This is my life without her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm not going to update this quickly all the time. I'm on Study Break and I am avoiding homework. Thanks for the great response; I didn't know if people would respond this quickly. :)**

* * *

Seven Years Later

It has been nine years since they left. Seven years since I gave up, in a way. I never gave up hope that she would come home. I still search her name but I doubt they would use it. Renesmee was so unusual and unique and special. Just like her. They'd have used Carlie.

And I have searched for Carlie Cullen, Carlie Masen, and Nessie Cullen. I have searched for any name that I could think they would use, but nothing came up.

Whoever was looking for them knew who they were and what aliases they used. They could be on another continent and I wouldn't know. All I know is that she is too far away from me. When Edward made me stay in La Push at night, she was too far away from me.

But this time it felt as though she was tugging constantly on the steel cables that attached her to me. It was painful and uncomfortable and sometimes it got so bad that I couldn't sleep. I could even wake up in the middle of the night in pain because she wasn't there.

But I carried on as best I could. I started my own Garage. Embry and Quil helped me set it up using the money the Cullens had left me. Blacks Mechanics was a success, and I was doing something I had dreamed of since I was a kid. I used to take apart the remote when I was eight and put it together. My dad got sick of the TV remote never working so when I turned eleven he sent me into the garage to fix the old car that had sat collecting dust since before I was born.

I must have picked up the bug because it was all I loved doing after that. It was the one thing I really enjoyed until I turned seventeen. Until she was born. Nessie used to watch me fix the cars with Blondies help. It was the only thing that I and Blondie enjoyed doing together. And what Nessie loved watching as we bickered over what power engine to have.

I missed her giggle. It was musical and adorable.

I groaned, I should try not to do this to myself but whatever I do, it seems to bring my mind back to Nessie: Cars, hunting, and eating reminded me of her.

I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a beer. I was on a break, a two week break that Quil made me have to 'have some time to breathe.' Even though he was in my head nearly everyday, he didn't know how much I needed to work. It gave me little time to think about what the cables were doing and how uncomfortable it got to be away from her.

I had been off one day and I was going into a pit of loneliness. When she first left, I spent two years in near constant solitude. My sister would bring my food and I would try to witness the weddings. I think the worst was my sister, she spent a part of it looking at me in pity. I left after the ceremony, leaving a note with Embry to give to her, saying I was sorry but I couldn't carry on.

I sat down on the sofa of my three bedroom house. It was too big for only me but Edward had bought it for me a few months before they left, saying that I needed to have a home of my own instead of living in cramped conditions with my dad and sister. I had devoted a room to Nessie, a single bed and pink walls with stuffed animals everywhere. I haven't been in that room in nine years. The most I can do is sit outside when I get too drunk. I can't bring myself to touch the door.

I turned on the TV to the Sports Channel. I didn't really follow sports, I just watched it to take my mind of things.

"Jake! Let me in!" Rachel shouted from the other side of the door. She didn't like knocking, said it wasn't family like if she knocked on the door. But since she has walked in on me naked, twice, she has started to shout through the door.

"I'm dressed." I shouted back. I leant back on the soft pillows of the sofa. Beer cans littered the floor a table, balancing pizza boxes and fast food paper bags.

I am not one for cleaning.

Rachel opened the door and swore. "God, it stinks in here." She said, cringing into the open door.

"Don't like it, leave." I said. I wasn't in the mood for mild chit chat with my sister who pitied me.

She waddled over to the sofa adjacent to the one I was sitting on and lowered herself and her baby bump into a sitting position. Rachel was pregnant with her second rug rat. She and Paul had a three year old, little Sarah. She was named after my mom and all she did was smile.

"You're having dinner at Charlies tonight." She told me, like I had no other choice in the matter.

I groaned. Newly married Charlie and with Seth and his girlfriend, who he hadn't imprinted on but loved more than anything. They were constantly kissing and holding each other or cooing.

Charlie is also the only one to get a tiny bit of contact from the Cullens. A congratulations card from Bella and Edward on his wedding to Sue as well as two tickets to Hawaii for their honeymoon. I haven't even gotten a measly letter just telling me that Nessie was alive and well.

"I have a microwave meal with my name on it in the kitchen." I told her taking a sip of my beer. I wasn't looking at her, I couldn't stand to see the baby bump; it just reminded me of what I was missing.

"You are having a home cooked meal with Charlie, Dad, Sue, Seth and Leah. Oh and Michelle because you can't go into a spiral of depression again. I am not losing my brother." She told me firmly.

I rolled my eyes. "I was still here Rae." I told her, sipping my beer.

"No you weren't. You were barely in a room if I were sitting next to you. You cried all the time and screamed. You hardly ate Jake, your weight got dangerously low. You were ill and dad and I were scared. Scared you weren't going to pull through." She told me, her voice filled with sadness and toward the end I could hear that she was on the brink of crying.

I looked down toward my feet, and sunk my shoulders. I never wanted to be back there, in that pit of loneliness and hurt. I know I put my family through Hell.

"I guess I'm picking dad up and taking him with me." I coughed, putting the beer on the coffee table.

"You need to be at dads for six and in Forks at half six." Rae told me, sniffing.

"I guess I'll have Leah to wallow in loneliness with." I joked, then feeling bad.

Leah had broken up with her boyfriend recently, he was a total dick and she still hasn't gotten over Sam fully. Now she was in her post relationship lull. I hoped she would imprint and that he would never leave her.

Just like I hoped Nessie would come back.

"Just keep your hopes up Jakey." She told me, before coughing.

Jakey, that's what Nessie used to call me.

* * *

**6:30pm, Forks.**

The drive with my dad was quiet and awkward. He never knew what to say around me anymore. In case he unintentionally hurt me. I has hurt our relationship.

All that I could hear was the rain beating against the Rabbit. I had never been able to get rid of the car, I still had Nessie's booster seat in the back, set up and ready for a ten year old who would look eighteen. She would be riding up front with me right now.

I wonder what she'd look like. I know she would be incredibly beautiful, so beautiful, I think it would shock me every time I looked at her. I bet she'd love to fight me over my music taste. I know she'd win and I would listen to whatever she wanted.

The thought made me smile. I could almost picture what hers looked like.

I pulled up to Charlies house. The familiar white panelled house with the police cruiser outside was a constant in my life. I turned the engine off and climbed out of the car.

I helped Billy into his wheelchair. "Why do you still have the booster seat Jake?" He asked. "She'd be full grown by now."

I pushed his chair up the driveway, without answering him. His comment had wiped the smile off my face. I had the seat because I couldn't bear to take it out. It was as if she would never come home if I took the booster seat out.

I just opened the door when I arrived at the front door without knocking. Sue, like my sister, wanted everyone to feel like part of the family. I pushed dad into the front room where everyone was. Seth had Michelle on his knee and he was nuzzling her neck.

I wanted to throw up.

"Hey Jacob, how are you?" Sue asked in her soft pitying voice.

I sat in an arm chair. Things had changed since Sue had moved in. Instead of one sofa pointing directly at the TV screen and a coffee table littered with bills and newspapers, three sofas sat around the coffee table with flowers in the middle. An armchair sat close to the fire, which was now burning.

"Not the best but not too bad." I said.

I looked at the fire and sat back. I was a little happier for one second. And now I just feel deflated.

"Hey Jake, you want a beer?" Charlie shouted from the kitchen. Thank god, I don't want to talk about my sadness.

"Yeah, sure." I replied looking to the kitchen briefly before looking at to the fire.

Idle chit chat carried on. Sue asked about Billys health, Billy replied that he was as healthy as a horse. Seth and Michelle were giggling together. Charlie would sometimes lean to kiss Sue, smiling under his moustache. Billy and Charlie talked about some Football game. Leah sat on the end of one of the sofas on her phone. She had developed some people skills and has a few friends.

We went into the kitchen/dining room to have chicken. Sue always made more for me, Seth and Leah. Michelle never asked why, she had no idea that we morphed into massive wolves when we got angry. Charlie is still on a need to know basis with Bella.

I heard an engine purr from outside. God, it sounded expensive and I bet it ran like a dream. Even the sound of a car let me know if it was expensive. And not a lot of expensive cars came through Forks. I heard it park up and I looked up at the window. But I couldn't see anything.

The engine turned off and nothing happened. I could be imagining this. I normally am. No one else seems to noticing this. I think I may be going crazy.

All these years I have lived without her has finally driven me to insanity. Thinking things are there when they aren't. I could be making this up. Taha Aki went to the woods and was never seen again after the Third Wife died. I could be on my way to the woods.

The scraping of knives and forks against plates were all I could hear as well as the thought that I could be going insane.

15 minutes went by and all I could think of was my own insanity. I was eating but I wasn't tasting what I was eating. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their food.

_I am finally on my way to Looney Ville. _I thought to myself.

But then there was a knock on the door.

A light timid knock. Charlie stood up and went to answer.

Anyone who would have called at this time of night normally would have just walked straight in. They would have grabbed a plate for themselves.

This was a stranger. An unknown. So I followed Charlie for his own safety.

A cold one would have walked straight in. Slaughtered us. I had no idea who this was.

Charlie opened the door. And all I could see was big brown eyes. Rain soaked bronze locks and mascara running down her face.

"Hey Jakey."


	3. Chapter 2

**I am really avoiding homework now. Third Chapter is up within a week. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate this. :)**

* * *

"_Hey Jakey."_

I couldn't breathe. My heart was thudding harder and harder in my chest. As if it were to jump out of my chest and embrace her.

Little Nessie. Little Nessie all grown up and what I had imagined was no where near what she looked like. She was even more perfect than I could have pictured. Her perfectly proportional face was still scattered with freckles. Her features were delicate and fit her face perfectly. Her eyes were still big and beautiful and expressive.

She looked eighteen, maybe older. Her bronze locks reached down her back and over her breasts.

Nessie had breasts. That was never something I thought about when I thought of her. My imprint never changed from the Big Brother status it was in when she left.

But now it was changing, and fast. My heart was thudding and the steel cables became tighter and I don't think I could let her go this time. This time if Edward tried to take her away from me, I would grab on to her and never let go.

"Nessie!" Seth said joyfully and went over to hug her.

A growl tore its way from my throat and Seth stopped quickly before he got across the threshold of Charlie's front door. He looked at me and I shook my head slightly.

No man but me was touching Nessie. She was mine.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, confused. I managed to tear my eyes away from Nessie to see Charlie. He looked as if his eyes were going to drop out of his sockets. His little granddaughter was supposed to be ten to him, not a gorgeous, perfect eighteen year old with perfect curves.

"Um, I don't know. I…um… I was driving through Seattle and I wanted to see my favourite Police Chief." She said. I heard her take an inhale and her head snapped to look at Michelle.

"Am I going to be invited in? Because I have been standing here for ten minutes in the rain and I'm cold." Nessie asked.

She was soaked through. From head to toe. Her plain white t-shirt was clinging to her smooth alabaster skin. Shit, she was wearing a bra. Nessie had a black bra.

Why God? Why did you have to make her so cute, and perfect and sexy?

_Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. Paul in a bra and panties. Billy naked. Horror movie violence. _I thought to myself to try and rid my self of the tightness in my pants.

"Sure sweetie, head into the living room, I'll make up a plate for you." Sue said, ushering us into the living room. She gave Seth the look.

The look that said that this was a Need to Know matter and Michelle didn't need to know. Seth had to take Michelle home quite a few times because she wasn't an imprint and she couldn't know. Even if Seth married Michelle, she could never know. The Law of the Pack is that no outsiders can know. Even though Michelle is from the Res, and we've known her all our lives, she isn't an imprint. She can leave Seth if she is unhappy. An Imprint will never feel the need to leave. An imprint works both ways after a while.

Nessie made her way over to the fire and took her soaking wet jacket off and kicked off her Doc Martens. She wasn't wearing princess dresses anymore, that's for sure. She was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her legs and backside. I had to resist the urge to stand behind her and cup her firm backside.

_Where the hell are these thoughts coming from? _I thought to myself.

I can't do this. This felt so wrong to want her in a…sexual way. She was ten. Ten. Claire was older than Nessie and Quil still treats her like a Best Friend. I wanted to push Nessie against the side of the fire place and kiss her until she couldn't breathe, let her have a breath and then carry on assaulting her lips with mine.

I walked over to her. I pinched my arm just in case this was another one of my dreams where she came back. _Ouch._

"Hey…Nessie." I said, my voice cracking and breaking in those two simple words.

She turned around and smiled. God she was beautiful. Even with the mascara running down her face.

"Hey Jakey." She replied in her melodic voice.

"Your shivering." I stated, watching her shake from the cold. Even the fire wasn't helping her. "Leah, go and get some clean clothes for her to wear." I ordered in my alpha voice.

I knew she wouldn't do it unless I said it in the alpha voice. She never particularly liked Nessie. Well, Leah didn't really like Imprints. She had sat through enough Imprint weddings, including Sam and Emily's, where she was Maid of Honour. She did it for Emily but hated every single moment. Mostly during the vows and when they were announced as Mr and Mrs Sam Uley.

Leah exhaled angrily and headed up the stairs to get a change of clothes. "Go up and get changed into some dry clothes Ness." I said softly.

She looked at me and smiled. I loved her new smile. Instead of missing some of her teeth, she had grown a full set of perfect white straight teeth. "You're too good to me Jakey." She said, touching my arm before leaving.

She touched me. A single brief touch of her fingers was like I had been struck by lighting. Once she was out of sight, I collapsed onto the sofa. The spot on my arm where she had touched was still tingling. My head fell into my hands. I felt myself smiling so wide.

I felt old wrinkled hands on my arm. I looked up to Billy who was smiling at me.

"How are you feeling, son?" He asked.

"Happy. I don't know. I'm so happy and confused." I said, smiling.

I haven't smiled for this long in ages. Nine years. I haven't smiled for more than a minute in nine years. I could hear her light movements upstairs. Her thanking Leah for the clothes and then Leah grumbling. I would talk to Leah about her grumbling later. Nessie was home now, and I could ask her about where her parents were.

Leah came down the stairs and sat on the sofa. "Your little princess has a couple of tattoos." She told me, laughing.

Shit. Nessie had tattoos. That added to the appeal. Even though it made me a little angry that she marked her perfect skin, it was still hot. Really hot. Sexy.

"Quileute symbol on her arm. And a paw print on her collar bone. It looks like she never forgot about you." Leah told me, without looking at me.

She never forgot me.

I couldn't stop smiling. It was hurting my cheeks because I was smiling so much. Nessie had the symbol of my tribe and my pack on her skin. Forever imprinted there.

My heart was thudding in my chest faster and harder than ever.

"Jakey?" She called from up the stairs.

I immediately looked to the stairs. She was standing on the middle step, looking radiant. Even in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. I could see the edge of the black paw print peaking out of the loose collar of Leah's T-shirt.

"Yeah Little Ness?" I said softly.

"Um… can I talk to you?" She asked, looking at the floor. "In private." She added.

This was not like Nessie. The Nessie I knew didn't mind who heard her conversations. When she was little, she was mostly talking about books or music or her days out with 'Jakey.' I have to admit that she was no longer little.

She was a woman now, not a little girl.

I stood up and followed her up the stairs. I kept my eyes on the stairs in front of me instead of Nessies ass. This was hard because it was right in front of me.

When she got to the top she went to Bella's old room/ Leah's current room. Seth lived on the Res with Embry. Leah was in-between jobs since she worked with her ex. It wasn't like being in Sam's mind nearly every day but it was uncomfortable for her. Plus the fact that Mike Newton was a dick, even ten years later.

I sat on in the desk chair near the window. This used to be Nessies room when she stayed with Charlie. I helped him paint the walls powder pink. Alice had picked out the bedding and frills and dolls that used to sit on the bed. Charlie still had them but they were now in the attic. When I found out he's moved her stuff, I got angry, and I felt like he was giving up. I now know it was his way of coping with her leaving. He moved her things so he didn't have to look at it.

I couldn't even go in a room that had her things in.

"So Little Ness, where are your parents?" I asked. I'm sure Edward would have been closely watching this encounter. He would not have liked the thoughts I'd been having of kissing her and grabbing her and other things. Like taking her on the bed she was sitting on.

"Italy. They all are in Italy." She said quietly.

Italy? They all wouldn't leave her. Not unless they really had to. And why Italy? The Cullen's never went to Italy. It was too close to the Volturi. Carlisle didn't want to put the rest of his family in danger again. And Edward didn't want anything remotely dangerous near his Nessie and Bella.

"Why are they in Italy?" I asked. She wouldn't look at me. I quickly went down on to my knees in front of her. "Nessie?"

She looked up at me and touched my cheek. But she didn't show me anything. "You look ill Jakey."

"Don't change the subject Nessie. Why are they in Italy?" I asked again.

Tear welled up in her eyes and I wanted to hug her but she had to make the move to hug me. It has been years since we last hugged each other. She could be totally against hugging.

"The Volturi said they wanted me. So my parents kept moving me, I lived with different people for so long but I was always with family. But then the Volturi gave them an ultimatum. Either they had me or the whole family. Carlisle rounded everyone up and brought them to Volterra, he told me to go where I felt safe." She paused for a second to hiccup and sniffle. "I came looking for you Jakey. I bought the car in New York and I drove across the country. I just needed to make it here." She said.

She was full on crying now. Even when she was crying she was beautiful. I threw the no hugging her rule out the window and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close and cradling her. I stroked her hair and rocked her slightly so she would calm slightly.

Her whole family sacrificed themselves for her. That's a heavy weight to carry on your shoulders. She was left with no one but me. I wish I could have been there for her. She needed me and I wasn't there for her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." I whispered into her hair.

She sniffled and hiccupped and coughed, trying to calm herself down. She curled further into me, soaking through the shirt I was wearing with her tears.

I could hear the discussion downstairs. They were worried about me. Nessie had come home and they were worrying about me? I was fine now. I was happy. I had Nessie back. Nothing could be better.

"I forgot how warm you were." Nessie said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I laughed slightly. I forgot how warm she was. She ran a little under the temperature of wolves but I could feel her heat. I missed it.

There were so many things I missed about her. I missed her laugh, her smile, her playfulness. I missed her touch, the way she communicates through her touch; I missed how much I was wrapped around her little finger. I missed reading her stories from books that were older than Edward and telling her the stories of my tribe. I missed taking her to First Beach and watching her paddle in the water then running back out because it was too cold.

"Yeah, I haven't changed a bit, but look at you." I said looking down at her. "You don't look five anymore. Plus, I heard you got tattoos, I bet your dad was pleased with them." I joked.

She laughed half heartedly, placing her hand on my chest, looking up at me with her wide brown eyes. "I grew up Jakey. And dad never got to see the tattoos, but I'm sure he'd disapprove. Anything that Uncle Benji lets me do angers dad."

Uncle Benji? Benjamin? She's been living with Red Eyes? I know that Benjamin and Tia were the tamest of the Red Eyes but that was like calling bear tame in comparison to a lion. A bear could still rip you a new one if it wanted to.

"Uncle Benji?" I mumbled. "What did he let you do?"

"Party, drink and get tattoos. Amun was not happy with it because he said Benji was drawing attention but he didn't care. Uncle Benji wanted me to feel like part of his family." She was smiling. "He said I should remember those I love. I was always drawing your tattoo so I got one, to remember someone I love."

She pulled her right arm sleeve up and showed me the tattoo. It was exactly the same as mine but slightly smaller. I brushed my fingers over it. I could feel myself smiling. Her skin was marked with my packs symbol. I loved that.

"Well, you're here with me now. Safe. Have you got somewhere to stay?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked at me. "I hoped you would have a spare room. You know, if your girlfriend doesn't mind?" she asked.

Girlfriend? "Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." I told her, looking at her confused.

"Really? You're twenty five." She said, looking at me strangely.

"What? I have a business to run and now I have a ten year old to care for."

She grumbled something unintelligible and then stood up. She straightened herself up and said, "Unless you can't see Jacob, I am not ten. I have a college degree." She growled. "I have boobs Jakes. I am not a little girl anymore."

Nessie said boobs. Why was God punishing me? I hardly ever sinned. I'm still a freaking virgin. I pay taxes. I give to charity. I slice prices in the Garage. Why God give her boobs and bring her back to me when I'm not ready.

I'm ready for sex. Don't get me wrong. I'm a twenty five year old man. But I suppressed that need for her because I would never forgive myself if she wasn't my first. Quil still had another five years plus of carrying a V card.

I didn't expect Nessie to come back and be extremely beautiful and sexy and perfect.

"Nessie, if you haven't noticed, I haven't seen you in years. You've grown up without me seeing it. The last time I saw you; you had little chubby cheeks and looked five. Now, instead of being a ten year old, you look eighteen. So I am sorry if I call you ten, because that's how old you are Renesmee." I told her, getting up and pacing up and down, taking the occasional glance up to look at her.

She stopped dead in front of my pacing path. She looked up at me, her big brown eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Jake. I tried to contact you but daddy told my carers not to let me. He said it was for your protection. That the Volturi wanted the pack for part of the guard." She said. "He was protecting you Jakey."

Protecting me? They safest place Nessie would have been was with me. The Red Eyes could have killed her. The pack would have protected her. And Benjamin was desperately wanted by Aro, more than he wanted the pack.

Edward was torturing me. He didn't want a filthy dog being with his daughter and that's what I believed. He seemed fine with it when she was little but I guess he didn't want little wolfie grandkids. Well, I wasn't thinking about kids then, I was thinking of looking after little Ness, making sure she felt loved and happy all the time, no matter what happened.

"I'm sure he thought he was Ness." I said, trying to smile.

Nessie looked down and then hugged me. "I missed you Jakey."

* * *

**So, I was wondering what you thought. I was thinking of the next chapter being a Nessie POV. Tell me what you think. Please Review. XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. You're all really lovely, thank you :) xx**

**Jake POV**

* * *

We could have been standing there for ten minutes or more. I was just holding her close to me. Enjoying the fact that my Little Ness was home and safe and alive.

Those three things were all I wished for while she was gone. I know she wasn't at her safest now but I would protect her against the Volturi. No one was touching or harming my Little Ness.

I think I should stop calling her Little Ness though. She's hardly little anymore. She's eighteen (in a way.) As she said, she had boobs. And I had to deal with the fact that she wasn't a little kid anymore.

I needed to deal with the fact that I am suppressing a boner right now. But that is a totally different matter.

Nessie was grown up but not. She was mature yet she wasn't. She was eighteen yet she was ten. I couldn't wrap my head about it. I wanted to be with her, but she didn't make the move. And I wanted her to make the move.

Once she made the move I would know that she was ready to be with me. I would have to suppress my needs to throw her on her bed and claim her as my mate. Because that is what my wolf mind was thinking. He was very into mating and claiming and impregnating at the moment.

I knew I wasn't ready to be a dad until she was ready to carry my child and be the mother to my children. It was a nice image though.

2.5 rugrats with a puppy and light russet skin and curly bronze hair. Little league and ballet lessons. Nessie's stomach round with my child.

_Woah there Jake. Nessie has been back less than an hour and you are thinking of a family with her. I bet she would be creeped out by that._ I thought to myself.

There was a knock on the door before Charlie stuck his head through the gap.

"Separate and come down stairs." He ordered with a smile. Nessie smiled back and left the room and I gathered her t-shirt and jeans.

I heard the door close behind me and I turned to see Charlie standing in his cop pose. Arms crossed and legs parted with a stern father look on his face.

"So, what was that I just walked in on?" He asked, giving me a very judgemental look.

"Talking. Hugging. You know friendly PG loveliness." I told him.

He shook his head and looked down to the floor. "Jacob, she's still a child. Under the laws of the state, it would be child molestation. I would have to arrest you." He told me, as a matter of fact-ly.

I knew wanting her was wrong. I knew it sounded and was disgusting but she looked eighteen. She was mentally eighteen. I sounded like a pervert but age was just a number. Oh God, I was a pervert, a sick pervert.

"I have no intentions of it going any further until she is old enough." I said, slightly lying to myself and Charlie.

If Nessie wanted it to go further, I would be there with my arms wide open. She would get flowers and chocolates and as many romantic dinners as she wanted. I would sing – with my terrible singing voice – from the highest rooftops that I loved her.

I wouldn't care if I was arrested. She was Nessie, my Nessie and what she wanted, she got. I would sell my business; I would sell my bike, my home, just if it made her happy.

"Make sure it stays friendly Jake. I don't want to have to put you in prison." He said, opening the door before turning back, "But if you touch my Grandbaby before she turns eighteen, I will make sure you go in a cell with a cellmate with boundary issues." He added with a smile.

Charlie left me standing there, on my own and a little scared of the man who was a foot shorter than me.

So no touching Nessie that wasn't in a strictly PG, best friend light. Some hugging but no cuddling, and maybe the occasional kiss on the cheek. No touching of body parts that would be deemed inappropriate, so no cupping her ass or breasts. No kissing her neck.

I would have to keep my fantasies as fantasies until she was old enough. And I would try to fight it if she wanted me.

And knowing Nessie, she could get what she wanted. And new Nessie was sexy and lovely and perfect and beautiful and everything I wanted. I mean, she had a tattoo and I found that so sexy. Incredibly sexy.

I had to stop thinking about how sexy she was. She now had to be adorable and cute. Not a vixen that could rip my heart out again. She had to be like a kid. I had to treat her with respect and like a little sister or a best friend.

_No naked shower montages for you Jake_, I thought to myself.

I collected Nessie's clothes and took them downstairs. I was so glad she had kept her underwear on because I don't think I would have been able to cope with seeing what kind of panties she wore.

Sue took her clothes and put them in the kitchen. I saw Nessie's bronze hair in front of the shower; I could smell the food coming from her direction.

I was suddenly hungry again. I haven't felt hungry in a long time. A long, long time. I normally pushed my food around the plate, taking the occasional bite. I ate what normal humans ate which was less than I should. My stomach growled at me.

_Okay, okay, I'll get something to eat._ I growled back internally.

I went into the kitchen and raided the fridge and cupboard, ending up with two large bags of chips and some pretzels. I went to sit on the armchair, near to where Nessie was sitting on the floor with her meal, just pushing the chicken around her plate.

Nessie didn't like white meat. She was a red meat kind of girl, the bloodier the better. She had eaten her vegetables, which from what I remembered; I had to sit her on my knee and promise to take her to La Push so she would eat her veggies. I remember the faces she pulled and how much she whined.

For some reason I missed that.

Even though she was home, I missed her. I missed her growing up. I missed her first day at school, her first crush, and her first non-family friend. I missed her change in attitude toward veggies. I missed her going through puberty (something I was kind of glad of). I missed her growing more everyday.

Even though it made me smile at the memories that I had of her, I had so few and they were so long ago. No matter how many memories I made with her now, I would never see those nine years of her life. I would never see the transition from little girl to young woman.

She was a beautiful young woman too.

"Nessie, do you wanna stay on our sofa sweetie?" Sue asked. I looked up quickly. Sue was handing Nessie blankets.

Nessie looked at me before saying, "Jake said I could stay at his." She said.

_Yay! Nessie will be in your house where you can accidentally come across her naked, in the shower._

I hated my inner monologue. I need to calm it down. All it gives me is sexual images of her and I need to not have them. Only an hour of it and I was sick. I know I never had it when she was away or little. It was like every single sexual desire anyone wanted came on me all at once in one hour and I had to suppress it.

"No. That is not happening. I will put her in a hotel or I will ask Leah to live at Jakes, but Nessie is not staying with him. Over my dead body." Charlie said, suppressing the urge to shout. I could hear his heart rate go up slightly.

Nessie looked confused and scared. I wanted her to live with me. She needed my protection and the protection that the pack and La Push gave her.

"Grandpa, Jake is my friend, he won't hurt me." She said before she got up and sat on the arm of the chair, right next to me. She grabbed my hand out of the bag of chips I had been eating. "I trust him Grandpa. I have a space at his." She stopped quickly. "Well, I think I do." She added.

I looked up at her and smiled. "I never touched your old room. We can get you a new bed and redecorate."

I could go out tomorrow and buy paint and we could go try out beds. In the store. With our clothes on. Spaced well apart. I could even get Paul and Rachel to chaperone.

"I don't like it. You're still a kid Nessie and Jacob isn't exactly a stable carer. He can barely look after himself. His sister has to go to his house to make sure he is still alive." Charlie nearly yelled. His face was getting red and flushed with anger.

Nessie didn't need to know about my life without her. Nessie didn't know about me imprinting on her but she knew about Imprinting. I would tell her when I knew she was ready to know about it. And she would be ready to know before I told her I loved her in a romantic way. This would be in eight years time when Charlie got his way.

Nessie looked even more confused. "He looks a little ill but I see that he is eating in his usual amounts."

I looked down to the pretzels and chips and smiled. I was now getting back to my old eating habits. Eating anything that was edible.

"For the last few years, he hasn't been eating-" Charlie started before I interrupted him.

"I'm better now Charlie, that's all that matters right? And if Nessie wants to stay at mine, she is more than welcome. She has her own room and she can have the extra bathroom. It will be nice to spend some time with her. And I bet she can cook up a storm like her Grandma Esme."

Nessie smiled at me before touching my cheek. This time she transmitted her voice to my mind. _We'll talk about this later,_ she told me, replaying Charlie's statement afterward.

I nodded before looking down guilty. I would tell her I was very ill for some time. I wasn't happy but now I was and it didn't matter about the past now. She was home, in Forks and that's all that mattered to me.

"I'd better live with him if he hasn't been taking care of himself. Get him into tip top condition." She said, patting my hand and using her persuasive attitude to convince Charlie and Sue.

Sue looked at Charlie then back at me. Billy was sat there, smiling and me and Nessie. Just at me and Nessie, like a proud father meeting his son's fiancée. I shook my head smiling. Sue and Billy knew how much this would mean to me if Nessie stayed with me. Charlie was just thinking of protecting his little girls little girl against men.

"Let her stay with him Charlie. She will have a separate room." Sue reminded Charlie.

Charlie grunted and looked at me and Nessie, then to Billy and then to Sue. My dad was begging him with his eyes. I know that my dad didn't want me to be that way again. He wanted me to be happy. That's all a father wanted for their children. Health and happiness and if Nessie was staying with me then she would be happy. And I would be happy. I would have more time with her and I would be able to build out relationship from the ground up.

"Fine. She can stay with you." Charlie grumbled.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Here's Chapter 4. I won't be updating as frequently from now on, I have school and exams coming up but I'll try and post at least once a week.**

* * *

**JPOV**

After about an hour of idle chit chat. Charlie asking about Nessie's parents, Nessie saying they were okay when she last saw them, which turned out to be over six months ago. I turns out the last person she saw was Carlisle and he told her to go to America.

Nessie told Charlie she has been living with family friends for a while, saying that she wanted to travel when her parents wanted to settle down so she went around the world staying with people her parents had met along the way. She had some strange stories but she said she'd rather not disclose them around her grandpa.

I was not happy to hear she had stayed with Dracula 1 and Dracula 2, Stephan and Vladimir. They were begging for a fight with the Volturi every single day and she describes them as being traditional and stuck in their ways. She had to wear long skirts and was never allowed to show her shoulders. She described their growing coven (she used the word family) as an eclectic group of people. Very traditional, scary people. She said they treated her with the utmost respect though.

When it got late, she, I and Billy made our excuses and left. Charlie held her close to him for a while. Charlie was a man who didn't show his emotions much but when she was with him, he looked like he wanted to cry. She was his only grandchild and he hadn't seen her in nine years, of course he was emotional.

She climbed in her car, which was a beautiful red Ferrari which I had to resist running my hands over. I climbed in my run down Rabbit, considering buying a new one. I bought a new Harley Bike so why can't I have a nice new car?

Billy stayed quiet during the drive to La Push, but I knew he wanted to say something. He was smiling wide and I knew I was too. I could see Nessie's car in my rear view mirror, she was following my car to my house. I had to drop Billy off first though.

When I arrived at Billy's, I put him in his chair and he was smiling at me. "You think you and Nessie will be getting together soon?" he asked as I pushed him up to his front door.

"She's still a kid Billy. When she's ready, I'll be there but not until then." I told him.

I said goodbye and left him to make his own way inside. I then climbed into the Rabbit, waving at Nessie in the rear view mirror and setting off to my house. She revved the engine twice before setting off behind me.

My house was only a five minute drive from Billy's and on the edge of the res. It was a two story red panelled house with a large front and back garden. My house had two bathrooms, three bedrooms, with a spacious living room and a state of the art kitchen that I never really used to its full potential.

I pulled up into the driveway and Nessie pulled her car up next to it. A beautiful red f430 with a black leather interior. I was going to drive this baby, with the top down along some abandoned roads.

Nessie came over to me and hugged me. I held my arms above my head for a second in surprise before I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She was small compared to me, only about 5"8 but tall for a girl.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Jakey," She murmured into my chest.

"You're more than welcome." I replied, kissing the top of her head briefly like I did when she was little.

I took her hand and lead her into the house.

Shit. I forgot what a mess I had left my house in. And the odour was foul. I now know what Rachel was talking about; she endured this every time she came to check on me. While Nessie was asleep, I would start with the clean up.

"Charlie wasn't lying when he said you weren't looking after yourself, was he?" Nessie mumbled. She let go of my hand and made her way through the mess. I had never let anyone in long enough to clear it up. I knew my sister did my laundry but I now had to take responsibility for myself and clear up my own mess.

"Yeah, sorry, it'll all be gone when you wake up in the morning." I told her, picking up some of the rubbish.

It was only nine but she looked tired. She'd probably been driving all day to get here and I didn't think she would get much sleep if she was sleeping in her car.

I went out to get her car and her luggage which was only a duffle bag. I went back in and went to find her. She was standing in the doorway of her old room, looking in on the room.

"You kept everything the way I left it." She said, shocked by sight of the room that I hadn't seen myself in nine years.

A layer of dust covered every single surface of the room. Her small single bed was still covered with the flowery pink bed sheets and her stuffed animals were still sitting on the pillows. Her little desk still had her childhood drawings which were more like an art students drawings. Her little keyboard sat in the corner and was still scattered with sheet music.

She went over to the wardrobe and opened it to find all of her old clothes still hung up in there. Her tiny little shoes sat in the bottom. I put her bag in the corner and she turned around.

"You haven't moved anything Jakey. Why?" She asked looking at me with sad eyes.

"I couldn't set foot in the room. That door has been closed for nine years Ness." I told her truthfully.

I had kept a kind of shrine to her. If someone had gone in this room, they would have thought that I had a child. Nothing was moved out of its place. I turned the light on.

"But why Jakey? You could have used this room. Maybe started a family." She said, picking up some of the drawings.

She looked so sad. She kept looking at me, waiting for the answer. I couldn't explain to her that I can't start a family until she is ready to start a family with me.

I couldn't be a father unless she was the mother. I can't have children unless she carried them. I can't be a husband unless she is my wife.

"I was seventeen when you left Nessie. I was in no mood for starting a family then. And then I had a business. Plus, I have never found anyone to start a family with." I said before adding, "I never moved anything because it would be giving up hope that you were coming home."

She tried to smile and I knew she wanted to know more but shook her head, not asking me anymore questions. She put the papers down and collected her bag.

"I'll get you some towels so you can have a shower. There's no food in the fridge or the cupboards but we can go shopping tomorrow. We can also get some paint and a new bed for your room." I said.

"What about all this stuff?" She asked, looking toward the clothes and toys.

"Rachel and Paul would love some nice clothes for Sarah. And I'm sure Sarah would love you forever if you gave her some of your toys." I replied smiling.

She looked around for a few seconds before picking up the toy wolf that sat on the bed. She held it close to her. It was one of the first things I bought her.

We had been shopping with Alice for a couple of hours and Nessie was getting restless in her pram so I took her into Toys R Us. As soon as she saw it, she begged me to get it for her. It has russet fur and big fake brown eyes. She said it was just like me and that meant she had to have it.

"She can have everything but this." Nessie said smiling. "It's my little Jakey."

I smiled. She still remembered the little things about me.

I left her in her new room, to make herself comfortable. I brought her back some towels from the kitchen then I went into the kitchen and started the clean up operation. I had all of the supplies, it turns out that Rachel had left me cleaning supplies just in case I had the need for some spring cleaning.

I heard Nessie moving about upstairs. Then I heard the shower start.

Nessie was naked in my house. In my shower. In my house. Nessie was near me, naked.

Naked.

The mere thought of it made my jeans tight. I had to stop thinking about her naked. It wasn't the behaviour for an older brother figure. Well, not a great brother figure. I just have to think of puppies and flowers and not Nessie naked in my shower.

Because I had to fight the urge to go up the stairs and into the bathroom to grab her and take her against the wall. I would love nothing more than to do that.

_Restraint Jacob. Stay and clean. Make it nice for her._ The rational side of me thought.

The other half was thinking something along the lines of:_ Sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex. _

_Lots of sex._

* * *

**NPOV**

I never thought I would make it back to Forks. I never thought I would see Jakey again. Well, before the first few years were up I did. I thought I would come back and stay with Jakey but every time my dad moved me, he said no matter how safe I thought I was, there was always a threat and I couldn't endanger Jakey.

Daddy got angrier and angrier the more I asked. I wanted to send letters but my dad wouldn't let me. Mom was no better, she looked so sad whenever I mentioned him.

I missed him everyday though. That's why I got the Quileute symbol on my arm. I used to love it when I was little. I drew it every where. On my arms, my rooms in my various houses. I carved it into bed posts. Anywhere so I didn't forget him.

But I never did. He was always in my mind in some way.

I'm just glad I'm back in Forks.

Two failed relationships and some experiences I would rather forget. I just needed to be with the only family I had left. Jakey and Charlie.

But I wouldn't tell them about Nahuel and Adrian. One: because the paw print was for Adrian. And two: Adrian would never come near another packs territory. And we left things as friends. We couldn't really have a serious relationship because we were too good friends.

Adrian still calls to see if I'm okay and alive. I trust him more than many people. Not more than Jakey or uncle Benji, but I trust him. He saved my life. He's the reason why I am back in America. He told me to go to Jakey. He told me to go home.

I climbed out of the shower; I managed to repel the need to sing at the top of my lungs to classic rock anthems. I doubt Jakey wanted to hear me sing. I was already taking advantage of his kindness. He let me stay in his home, he held me when I was crying. He kept my room.

He kept my room.

Every single piece I left in my room was kept exactly the way I left it. Not even the paper was moved. All that was different was that there was a layer of dust over everything, which I have dusted off the main surfaces with a towel, just for the moment, I would do it properly in the morning.

I noticed that there were no female hygiene products in the house. No shampoos or body washes for women. No bras hanging in the bathroom. There weren't even trace smells of women around the house.

It was like no woman had been here in years. I could smell some faint traces of Rachel; they were mostly in the living room. Like she was never invited fully into his home.

I remember when I was little and she would weave in and out of the house. She would bring me ice cream and play games with me.

So would most of the packs girlfriends.

I used to love playing tea party with Claire. I miss that relationship. It would change now. Claire has been brought up normally, with loving parents and in one continuous place. She was never split up from her parents. She grew at a normal rate. She was a normal twelve year old.

I was jealous of that.

I wanted to be with my family. I wanted to be in one place for a long time.

I wanted to be normal.

I wasn't ungrateful for my life. I've met so many amazing people and experienced so many fantastic things.

I was never given the choice of immortality. I was never given the choice of drinking blood or not. I was born this way and sometimes I hated it. But I couldn't change it. I couldn't change the fact that I could hear most heartbeats. I crave blood more than food.

I could hear Jakeys heartbeat from downstairs. It was beating strong and steady, unlike when I left. I heard it stutter so many times when my dad took me away from him.

I wish I had never been taken away from him.

I missed him everyday.

Every. Single. Day.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think in the reviews. I really appreciate them all. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi all. I know this isn't at my usual rate of updating. My teachers decided to freak us all out and give us an eleven week deadline to the majority of exams plus my art exam starts in two weeks. So sorry if I am not updating as fast as usual, when this is all over, I will be updating more. Thanks for reading and reviewing, your reviews always make me smile.**

* * *

**JPOV **

**7:30am**

My back hurts.

I fell asleep on the bathroom floor at four in the morning after cleaning the house. The bathroom was the last thing I was able to clean before passing out cold on the ground. The kitchen and the bathrooms were the worst because they had to be spotless.

I didn't hear Nessie moving about. She had been travelling for so long so I guessed she wanted a lie in to regain her energy. I got up off the floor and flexed, hearing my back crack.

Oh, that's better.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to my bedroom.

Nessie's bedroom door was open. It was okay if I just peeked in to check on her, see if she is alive. Breathing okay. Heart still beating. I have to check these things, I am her protector.

I moved my head around the door and saw Nessie sprawled out across the child size bed. I should have given her my room; my bed was much bigger and comfier. She barely fit this bed.

She didn't have the covers on; it looked like she had kicked them off during the night because they were all bunched up around her ankles. She was wearing panty like shorts and a lace camisole.

From here I could tell that she had no bra on.

Shit.

No. I can't. I cannot handle the fact that Nessie is lying in bed, practically in her underwear and she is wearing no bra.

NO BRA!

I quickly back away from the door. My jeans are tight, uncomfortably so.

_Deep breaths. In… and out…In…and out. No Naked Nessie. No Naked Nessie. Naked Nessie. Naked Nessie under me. Naked Nessie. Nessie is cumming. Nessie screaming my name in pleasure. Nessie. Nessie. I want Nessie. _

_Give in Jake, Nessie is right there. She won't mind. She'll love it. She'll be begging for you to keep going. All day. All night. Non stop._

_Until she gives you a lovely litter._

Shut up!

For Fucks sake. The wolf part of my brain had taken over the rational part of my mind. And become more graphic.

And now all I wanted to do was go into that room and fuck her brains out, with her permission, of course.

She was perfect and sexy and just out of reach.

I collapsed on to the floor just outside her room and let my head fall into my hands.

I was not used to this intense sexual feeling. This need to have her all the time. Even if I have her, I don't think forever will be enough. I think I will always want her. I know I will.

And I just had to wait eight years.

Eight Years.

Or until she wanted me.

Because the moment she wanted me, I would be there, holding her and kissing her and starting to build up our relationship.

I would wait until she was ready. Maybe after marriage, maybe after a week, no matter how long it would take, I would wait. I would be on my own in the bathroom if she carried on wearing underwear for pyjamas.

I would have to stay in there while she lived here, if she mixed them in with my boxers in the washing machine, then I might have to keep them.

And with that dirty image in my head, I head into my bedroom for a little self loving and a little more sleep.

* * *

**11:30am**

Bacon?

I sat up straight. Bacon?

After having a little fun with my right hand and images of Nessie, I fell into a guilt induced sleep. But now I could smell Bacon and that's all that really mattered.

The good lord has gifted me with bacon for not jumping Nessie this morning.

He was rewarding me for my sacrifice.

I ran down the stairs toward the kitchen and I could hear music. And the voice of an angel.

"Hello daddy! Hello mom, I'm your ch ch ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!" She sang. I walked into the kitchen and it looked like she was dancing while she was cooking what looked like a full English breakfast for three. "Hello world, I'm your wild girl. I'm your ch ch ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!"

She was swinging her hips, throwing her hair and waving her arms up in the air. And it was sexy. Really sexy.

She could cook. She could sing. She could dance. She could be extremely sexy all the time. She was beautiful. She was smart. Intelligent. A little Einstein.

She was perfect. In. Every. Single. Way. And I couldn't have her. It was torturing me.

But she was adorable. And she was funny. And it made me smile knowing that she loved good music. The Runaways, girl punk at its best and Nessie was singing them to herself. And dancing.

"Nessie?" I said, smiling at her.

She screamed, spinning around and clutching her chest as if her heart were to leap out. Her eyes were large and her chest was heaving as she gasped for air.

"What the hell Jake! You scared me half to death!" She panted.

"Sorry." I laughed walked over to her and wrapping my arms around her. I tucked her head under my chin and tried to stop shaking from the laughter that was leaving me.

She stood there for a few seconds before she calmed down and pushed me away. My heart hiccupped slightly but I didn't let it affect the smile on my face.

"You were supposed to stay in bed. You ruined the surprise." She told me bluntly. She turned around holding scrambled eggs in a pan. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

I instantly felt bad. First thing this morning, I had some time with Little Jake with an image of her naked body in my head and then I didn't do what she wanted me to do this morning.

"Do you want me to go back to my bed? I woke up to the call of bacon, I'm sorry." I said, fully sorry for what I did.

She smiled and shook her head, "You can stay down here, and sit down at the counter."

I sat on one of stools at the island and waited for Nessie to finish cooking. She seemed to be listening to a punk medley, next was the Sex Pistols. Nessie liked punk music?

When she was little she loved classical music. She would dance around to Bach. She would air-conduct her bears with her dad. He nurtured her love of music, he taught her how to play the piano when she was little. He hummed her classical music until she fell asleep.

When she stayed at my house, while I was making her PB and Js all I could hear from her room was the sound of piano music from her keyboard. She would pretend to be a ballet dancer and prance around the rooms.

Nessie plated up my food, enough for two and then she put her portion on hers and sat down across from me. She took her phone out of the pocket of her shorts and checked it before sitting down, slumping slightly.

Luckily she had changed from her underwear/pyjamas and into some denim shorts and a band t-shirt. I can't say I've ever heard of the band but since they had a skull on their t-shirts, I guess they did some form of rock music.

I took a bite of the food and oh…my…god.

Nessie was now the only one who was ever allowed to cook in this house ever again.

This food was just pure heaven. Everything was cooked to perfection. The Bacon was just crispy, the eggs weren't overcooked, the tomatoes were just right.

"This is amazing Nessie." I told her with a mouth full of toast and eggs.

She looked up at me a smiled. "I just threw some things together Jakey."

I smiled back at her, then remembered that the only thing that I had in my house was Cheetos and beer. "Where did you get the food?" I asked her.

"Embrys' Moms shop." She said.

We didn't talk much during our breakfast and to be quite honest, it was awkward. I tried to start conversation but she was quiet and reserved, answering only in a couple of words. She slept well. She wanted to go and get new bedroom furniture.

"You okay Nessie?" I asked as she cleaned up.

"I'm fine Jakey." She said, not looking at me and like she was avoiding questions.

I walked around the counter and then walked around, taking her arm and turning her. She was elbow high in washing up suds with yellow marigolds on. She looked up at me through her mascara covered eyelashes.

Her eyes were one of her best features. Brown could have been such a dull colour for eye colour but hers were so expressive. So many beautiful tones and so bright as well as being so large. And her long, thick bronze eyelashes framed these pools of liquid chocolate.

The thing about Nessie's eyes though were that they gave away her every emotion. When she was happy there was a certain spark in them, the amber flecks in them seemed to jump with electricity and shimmer within her eyes. When she was sad, they would turn dull and her eyes would only shimmer with the tears that seeped out of them. Her eyelashes would catch them until the tears got too heavy and drooped onto her cheek, where the tears would create tracks and drop off her chin.

Nessie was sad, not crying sad but she wasn't happy. I brushed a stray piece of hair from her cheeks and behind her ears. "Please Nessie, tell me what's wrong." I begged quietly.

She gulped before looking down at the yellow marigold gloves and brushing the suds off of it. "It's daddy's birthday. I forgot and then when I checked my phone, I saw the date. Daddy would usually come and find me on birthdays."

I instantly wrapped my arms around her, placing my lips in her hair and whispering little nothings like that it was going to be okay.

Even though I was still pissed at Edward and the Cullen's for taking Nessie away from me and never bringing her back but he was still her father and Nessie missed him. No matter how long she was apart from her family, she would always miss him and there would always be a hole in Nessie's life from where her family was supposed to be.

I wouldn't be enough to fix that part of her life. I could try, I could patch it up in places if I tried but it would never be fixed until her family got away from the Volturi.

And you are in the Volturi for eternity.

"I'm okay Jake." Nessie sniffled. "I promise you that I am okay. I just miss them."

She pulled away and then went back to washing up. "Go and get dressed, we need to get going." She ordered me, flicking suds at me.

I scooped some water up and threw it at her, she giggled and then threw some back at me. This started a full on war which took place all over the house, she ran up the stairs to hide but then attacked me with the shower, I ran down the stairs to get the bowl from the sink to carry water in, she followed, holding glasses of water to pour over my head, she then dodged me and ran out into the garden.

I had sprinklers, which I turned on and they attacked Nessie, while she grabbed the hose (pardon the pun) (Maybe not) at sprayed me with water. We were laughing and smiling and running around the house attack each other with water.

She ran into the front garden and I tackled her to the floor. I landed on the bottom and she landed on top. We were laughing but I couldn't help but notice that there was no space between us. She was breathing heavily and looking at me straight in the eyes while smiling.

I loved her smile. I loved her eyes. I loved her. The girl I loved was so close to me that I could feel her heartbeat against my chest and mine was beating in unison against hers.

I could feel her breath against my lips and all I wanted to do was close the small amount of space between our lips and kiss her. Softly. Carefully. Passionately.

I hesitantly brushed the wet hair that fell in front of her eyes behind her ears and whispered, "Nessie…I…"

"JAKE!" someone screamed.

It wasn't Nessie. Nessie looked up quickly over my head. I leant my head back and saw my very pregnant sister and Paul; he was smiling a knowing smile at me while my sister looked horrified and confused. My little niece Sarah was skipping and jumping through the puddles with her doll.

"Who the hell is that?!" Rachel harshly whispered, looking at Nessie with judging eyes.

I guess news hadn't gotten out yet. Nessie was home.

"It's me Rachel, Renesmee Cullen." Nessie said, getting off me.

Well I guess no kissing.

Great.

Yay.

Cockblocking Rachel.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think in reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, the reviews really spur me on to write more, so thanks!**

* * *

**JPOV**

I walked inside with Rachel and Paul as Nessie turned off the hose and sprinklers. The house was covered in water and there was evidence of what looked like two kids had run through the house. Rachel gasped.

"You cleaned your house and now it is a bomb site again." She said, moving her pregnant belly around to straighten the sofa up. Paul hovered behind her, as if her would pick her up and run to the nearest hospital if she felt the slightest nudge in her stomach.

Wolves act differently when the imprint is pregnant. They have a feeling from two weeks, like they know something is off but they know it is something good. They then become incredibly protective; Paul hardly lets Rachel do anything, which is why I feel sorry for Sarah because she has to eat Paul's terrible cooking. When she gets into the later stages, a wolf will not allow any man near his mate, any danger and I'm surprised Paul lets her out to see me.

The children of imprints were also extremely protected by the fathers. I doubt Paul will let many boys near Sarah when she is older. He is okay with Sam's son Cole playing with Sarah but if he got too rough for Paul's liking, he would come in and scoop Sarah up and hold her close to him.

Sarah was now jumping in the puddles in the living room. I smiled at her, I had never really spent much time with her, Rachel never really brought her over, and she would have been the day before to clean if she ever did. I regretted pulling away from my family. They could have tried to help me; I could have focused on them to take some of the pain away.

I had Blacks Mechanics, but I had no one to come home to. I could have been a good uncle to Sarah; I was called Uncle Jake by all the little kids. I could have been better to them and been a better Alpha to my pack. I could have done a lot of things, but I didn't.

Being without Nessie was too hard. And I couldn't cope with it.

Paul scooped Sarah up as soon as Nessie entered the house. He was watching his wife and Nessie very carefully. Like Nessie was going to leap and attack his wife and his child.

Nessie noticed his discomfort, and brushed past my back and upstairs. I lightly growled at him, a warning for him to stop it. Even though Paul was older than me and my brother in law, he still was under my control as Alpha of the pack and he shouldn't be making my imprint uncomfortable or threatened.

"So, Nessie is back now?" Rachel asked me. "You know, for good? Are the Cullen's here?" Her voice picked up at the end. She got on well with Esme and the girls. Everyone got on well with Esme, no matter how much you hated Vampires, her lovely motherly smile and her home baking could get a hardened prison thug to turn into a mama's boy.

I looked toward the stairs and heard Nessie moving around in her room. "I don't know if she's back for good. She just needs me at the moment. And no, the Cullen's aren't with her." I told Rachel.

Rachel dipped her head and then sat on the sofa, complaining once that it was wet. Nessie had thrown water over me in the living room, and then giggled running back into the kitchen. I smiled and the sound of her laughter in my head, like a beautiful tune that I would never tire of hearing.

Paul sat with his daughter on his knee and Rachel by his side, still looking uncomfortable with having Nessie within the house. Nessie may have been half vampire but I knew she would never hurt a soul.

* * *

**NPOV**

Being around humans was harder than being around Jake. It was hard being around Charlie last night and now Rachel, the little girl and the little unborn baby within Rachel, with their strong heart beats was making me thirsty.

I had to get over Nahuels conditioning of my thirst soon. I'd been without human blood for a year; I could last on animal and hopefully soon be able to survive on only human food. I just have to live with the burn for a while. I'll go out and grab a grizzly later today.

I grabbed some towels from the bathroom, the ones that hadn't been soaked due to mine and Jakes water fight. I hadn't smiled that much since I last saw Adrian.

Adrian was my best friend, but I hoped I could bring mine and Jakes relationship back up to our old standard. I want to be his best friend again. I know I couldn't demote Adrian though. Adrian was like a brother to me, that's why when we dated we never had sex because we felt so awkward when we tried to do anything remotely sexual.

Making out was awkward. We never got anywhere near sex.

Noah (Adrian's half brother) said we were like an old married couple, all the parts of a relationship but without the perks of sex. We decided our relationship wasn't right, we had a two hour talk and we cried but then decided it was for the best.

And that's when I met Nahuel again. I had known him from my brief childhood. I was glad Adrian came that weekend to see me; he got me out of that relationship, he had helped me train to live on animal blood again. That's why I got my tattoo, to remind myself that Adrian was only a phone call away and if I wanted to talk to him or for him to come and get me from dangerous situations.

I walked into the living room and Paul had seemed to collect his family onto one of the sofas, as if to move them away from me. I don't blame him. I used to sit on Jakes knee when I was little and just drink from his wrist whenever I was thirsty.

I threw Jake a towel and started rubbing my hair with my own towel and sat on the sofa furthest away from Paul, Rachel and their little girl. Jake came and sat down next to me. He shook his hair in my direction and I shoved his shoulder playfully.

"So Renesmee… You, err, grew up." Rachel said, rubbing her belly absentmindedly.

"Yeah, it's in the genes." I replied.

Jake put his hand on my knee to show he was supporting me. But I jumped, from the electric jumping onto my skin. Jake quickly retracted his hand. He rubbed his feet on the carpet and I had gotten the shock from it. I grabbed his hand and dealt with the hum of electricity, it must have had to do with his temperature.

Paul kept looking at me like he was going to jump and attack me if I even stepped close to his wife and child. The little girl was staring at me, her little brown eyes wide and curious. She had to be one of the most adorable toddlers I had ever seen. Her hair was in pigtails with little pink scrunches. Her russet skin was flawless and she was beautiful.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked, her, looking in her direction with a smile on my face, trying to look non-threatening.

"Swarah Lahote." She replied clutching the tiny doll she was carrying to her chest. She was smiling and started giggling, "Are you my uncle Jakes girlfriend?"

I choked in shock and coughed. Me and Jake? Jake was my best friend, my protector and not my boyfriend.

"No sweetie, Nessie is my friend." Jake said, taking his hand away from mine and putting it on his knee. He then moved away from me.

Was I repulsive? I mean, he didn't mind when I landed on top of him. He actually held me somewhat tighter then he had before. To be honest, I thought he was going to kiss me, there was so much tension between us in that moment, but I guess it wasn't going to happen.

Jake wouldn't want a 'kid' like me. I mean, to him, I was a sister, like Rachel and Rebecca, not a viable sexual partner.

* * *

**JPOV**

Why couldn't I call her my girlfriend?

Why did Sarah have to bring it up?

Nessie seemed like it was the last thing she ever wanted to be. The mere thought of even being called my girlfriend made her choke.

It was repulsing to her. I'm not going to lie, it made my heart break.

What if she never wanted to be my girlfriend? What if she found some vampire and married him and had little vampire babies and left me behind here, where I would die alone?

_Stop it you pussy! You need to pull your self together! Nessie is not Bella! She is her own person. Her own perfect person._

Paul looked at me with an apologetic smile before telling his daughter: "Nessie is Uncle Jakes best friend. She had been away for a long time but she might be staying for a while."

Nessie shifted in her seat. "Hopefully." She said. I turned to her and saw her looking at her hands which were grasped together on her knee.

"You are staying, aren't you?" I asked, worried that she would leave.

We hadn't discussed if her being here would last. I didn't know if she would just leave without me, again. She had friends and family in other parts of the world.

But she came here. Any place in the world she could go, she chose to come to La Push. She could be in Alaska or Romania, or Ireland or Egypt, or she could be a nomad, but she chose to come to me. She said she was told to go where she felt safe and she came here. To me.

I made her feel safe.

"If circumstances don't change then yes, I will stay." Nessie said to me before turning her eyes to Paul slightly. "But if it makes people uncomfortable for me to stay here, then I will go. I have friends in New York."

New York? I remembered no vampires who the Cullen's knew in New York. She came from New York. She bought a car there. She drove from New York.

Who lived in New York?

"I don't find it uncomfortable." Rachel told Nessie, when Paul growled slightly she hit him. "And I'm sure Paul doesn't either."

Once I and Paul phased together, and according to Pack schedule, that would be tomorrow, I will tell him to back the fuck off. Nessie was no danger to him or his family. She lasted in a house with two humans yesterday, plus me, Leah and Seth.

Nessie wasn't a killer.

* * *

**NPOV**

I could really do with some blood right now.

I hadn't been able to drink on the way here; I thought I would go today. Five heart beats where too much but I had to deal with it. I wanted them to accept me. I wanted to be a part of his community.

I wonder if Jake would mind coming hunting with me.

I would most likely be watched anyway. It seemed like Paul was expecting me to leap over and tear Sarah and Rachel apart with my teeth as I made him watch.

It was obvious he didn't want me here. Rachel may say he does but I knew he didn't.

Some of Adrian's family didn't trust me. Those who got to know me said that they were wrong to judge me but it was because of who and what I was.

A lot of covens were sceptical on keeping me, they were sure that the Volturi would attack and the fact that I had a beating heart and they were forbidden from killing me, which some didn't listen to. Some tried to use me as a blood bank. One convinced me that it was okay.

My hand went up to my neck and I felt the scars on the back of my neck, a shiver ran through me. I would never go back to him. Adrian saved me from him.

The scars would soon fully fade, now they had no angry red colour but there were still raised crescents that would remind me that I was never safe with Nahuel, that I needed to be with people I knew for more than a month, and I needed to be with family.

Jake was family. Jake is family.

"Are you okay Ness?" Jake whispered.

I nodded and smiled, not realising that my smile had fallen. I took my hand away from the back of my neck and repositioned my hair so that Jake couldn't see. I barely let Adrian see to them. I cried when Carlisle treated them. Esme held me and whispered that everything would be okay. I tried to believe her and three month later, they were gone and Adrian told me to go to La Push.

Rachel groaned slightly and rubbed her stomach, then pushed herself up: "Baby is squeezing on my bladder so I am going to go to the toilet. Oh the perks of being pregnant."

Paul put Sarah down and then followed his wife, helping her up the stairs. She must struggle to walk up the stairs with her big belly.

Sarah pushed herself off the sofa and then toddled her way over to me. She thrust her doll in my face and said: "Dolly finks you're the pwettiest person she ever swaw."

I smiled and knelt down on the floor next to her. "Well thank you Dolly. You want me to tell you a secret?" Sarah made her doll nod and I couldn't help my smile get wider. "I think Sarah is the prettiest little girl I have ever seen."

Sarah smiled and giggled, wrapping her arms around me.

* * *

**JPOV**

Nessie was so good with Sarah.

_When she has your litter, she'll be even better. And I plan for you to have so many kids because making them is fun._

Shut up!

That side of my brain brought anything with Nessie; even the most innocent thoughts about her were being drawn back to sex. Sex with her.

Even the thought gave me a semi, which was wrong. Nessie was making my little niece smile. She was good with kids.

There was nothing sexual about it.

_God, I'm such a pervert._

Nessie smiled at me from over Sarah shoulder and I had to shift my legs so she couldn't see my hard on.

_Such a sick, sick pervert._

My wolf brain replied with a quick: _You love it. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing, some questions you have asked can not be answered due to the fact that they tie in with the story later on… So please keep following and hopefully enjoying.**

* * *

JPOV

Rachel and Paul left with Sarah as soon as they came back from the bathroom, Rachel was feeling tired. Plus the fact that Nessie was hugging Sarah and Paul didn't like it, quickly telling Sarah to come to him. Sarah agreed, toddling over to him after giving Nessie a kiss on the cheek.

I showed them to the door and Rachel waddled out of the house. I stopped Paul before he left the house. I checked to see where Nessie was before I angrily whispered to Paul: "Back off Nessie, she is not going to hurt them."

He gently pushed Sarah out the door toward Rachel. He made sure she was out of ear shot before telling me: "She's not that little girl anymore Jake. She could be anyone now. She could drink human blood or she could be harmless. But I don't know the new Nessie and I am not risking the life of my family because you think she is still the same little girl."

With that Paul left in pursuit of his family. I turned back into the house and slammed the door behind me. Nessie came into the room looked at me with sad eyes.

"He doesn't like me much anymore, does he?" she said.

How couldn't that be Nessie? Pure, sweet, adorable Nessie. The apple of everyone's eye and the reason why so many people smiled. My little Einstein and Mozart all rolled into one. How could that not be Nessie?

She cared about if Paul liked her or not. She was great with Sarah. She cooked my breakfast.

"He needs to get used to you being around. It's a stupid thing to do with his imprint." I said.

Nessie looked at me confused. "Imprints are stories Jake. You always told me them as stories, not real people."

I nodded. Nessie was always told that Imprints weren't real; Edward wanted me not to tell her about what connection I felt to her. He wanted her to be able to make her own decision. I understood but I wanted her to know that I was here; ready to love her if she needed me to.

"Imprints are real connections between people. Paul and Rachel, Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared." I didn't tell her about me and her or Quil and Claire; it would be complicated to explain that kind of relationship. Well, my relationship was going the way of the grown up couples, with the sexual needs and wanting to leap over to her and just rip her clothes off with my teeth.

_Do it! Do it! Do it! DO IT!_ The wolf part of my brain chanted.

_SHUT UP! _The human side yelled back before thinking that it wouldn't be _that _bad if Nessie chose to take her clothes off and offer herself to me, willingly of course.

I let them have their fight and then their discussion about what Nessie would look like naked and then imagining her with me, in bed, having what looks like pretty enjoyable sex.

How did I know what was enjoyable sex? I was a freaking virgin. I knew nothing of sex.

What if I did it wrong when it came to the time? What if I didn't last? What if I couldn't make her cum? What if she faked it? What if she wasn't a virgin too?

That would kill me a little inside. She hadn't waited her whole life for me but I had for her. I wanted her to be mine and only mine. I wanted to have her virginity. I would make myself the only living man on the earth to have made love to Nessie. I would kill those other men who had taken something that I so desperately craved for.

But Nessie chose to give it to someone else; it was her choice and not mine. I could have had sex in the last eight years, I could have lost my virginity to some nameless faceless woman but it would mean nothing to me and I wanted it to mean something to me.

What was I thinking?

According to Charlie, I had to wait until she was eighteen. I had plenty of time to think this over properly. I have only had her back less than twenty four hours and I was acting like an idiot.

I don't know what was wrong with my mind. I was acting like a clingy bastard.

The next thing I would be doing would be wrapping my arms around her legs and not letting go, like little kids do with their moms.

"So all those fairy tales you told me when I was little were true. The Third Wife. Kim and Jared. I had always thought that your fluffed their story up." She said, before looking at me with a strange look on her face. "Have you imprinted?"

* * *

NPOV

I don't know why I asked it. I don't know why a voice in my head demanded that I knew if he had imprinted on someone. My heart was pounding painfully hard and I had a strange fluttery feeling in my stomach which seemed to increase with every second that passed.

I didn't want him to imprint. On anyone but me.

It was scaring me.

I didn't want to have to deal with another woman being with him. He was my protector. Mine.

I sounded like a possessive bitch but it was true, Jake was the wolf who was prepared to drop everything to run away with me to escape the Volturi. He held me as I cried last night and then welcomed me into his home. And I have to start repaying him for his hospitality.

Not acting like a spoilt little child who couldn't get what she wanted.

And what she wanted was Jake.

_Why Jake? What makes him so special? _Something inside me asked.

_He's Jake. That's what makes him special._ I answered that small part inside of me.

"Um… I…um… She doesn't see me that way. So I'm trying not to see her that way. I stops the heartbreak from consuming me." He told me and I could tell that he was telling me the Gods honest truth.

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't seen another girl around him but Leah.

Maybe it was Leah. She wasn't talking to him. Maybe she didn't like him. Even when I was little, I saw how she looked at Sam. Maybe Jake reminded her too much of Sam. I knew her and Sam had dated before he became the alpha. Maybe because Jake was the alpha, she thought that he might put the pack before her.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"She'll know that I'm here though. She's the most important person in my life and I will do anything for her." He said, smiling to himself.

I wish I was her. I loved the attention Jake gave to me, and how he made me feel. He made me feel amazing and I wonder what could be better than the way he made me feel. This tingling feeling inside that I got the moment I saw him again.

Jake was my shining sun.

* * *

**So, it's been a while since I updated and this chapters short because I wanted to get it out. I have had an exam which is ten hours in total and I have been concentrating on that, so I am sorry but it couldn't be avoided. I have a half term next week so I hope to get some chapters up then but I am not making many promises.**

**Tell me what you think about this short chapter. Reviews really help me out. Thanks for reading xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Reviews motivate me so leave a review in the comments please.**

* * *

JPOV

After cleaning the house and laying down towels where water had settled after our water fight, we headed over to Forks Home Stores. Nessie was quiet for the cleaning process and the drive over to the large store.

Forks Home Store was owned by the Newton's, who still owned the Outfitters. Their empire had grown ever so slightly in the midst of Nessie's absence. Mike Newton didn't work for his parents though, he was a police officer. A bad one who hadn't made any arrests and spent most of his time being the biggest douche in the world.

He'd dated Leah while she was working as a secretary at the police station. And then he decided to get back with Jessica Stanley, the mother of his child, who was two months younger than Nessie and from what I had witnessed, the most annoying child I had ever seen. She, Peaches Newton, had taken her parents worst qualities. And she had the worst name in the world.

Nessie and I got out of the car. She had changed into a small denim skirt and a baggy t-shirt. Her legs were gorgeous and shapely and it seemed as soon as she got out of the car, every male eye landed on her. Every guy seemed to look her up and down once and decide that she was going to be his.

And after three hours in Forks Home Store with every guy coming up to her, we headed back. When guys came up to her for her number, she would hook her arm around mine and pull my slightly closer, smiling as if we were dating.

I had to admit I liked it when a guy's face would fall when he saw me. I loved it. She was using me like a boyfriend, warding off every other guy in the store. After an hour, the men learned that she was not interested and left us alone. It was like she was only mine, not anyone else's.

Nessie had chosen a dark colour scheme for her bedroom. Everything was navy blue with white highlights. Her walls were going to be navy and white.

I don't know what I expected, I thought she would still like pink and purple and she might want to keep the princess wallpaper. I know she has grown up, she tried to pay for the furniture for her new room but I gave the girl at the counter my credit card before she could.

"Jake!" she protested holding out her credit card.

"I can afford to buy things Nessie." I said, pushing her credit card back at her.

"Jacob owns the local Garage." The shop clerk said.

* * *

NPOV

Whore.

The Shop assistant is a whore. Forcing her chest out and batting her eye lashes at Jake, fiddling with her hair. She was looking him up and down like a piece of meat.

It took all I had not to slap her in the face. Or rip her throat out with my teeth. That would be satisfying.

* * *

JPOV

After a five minute debate about who was paying, she finally gave up and we walked out the store, agreeing that she would buy the food for the next few weeks. I will still somehow pay for that.

I want to spoil her.

But she seemed happy with the purchases and her new bed would be dropped off tomorrow. A big king sized bed which would fit me on it. When she tried it out, she pulled me down next to her, saying it was like sleeping on a cloud. It was but all I could think was that it was big enough for me to sleep in with enough room for her. Also that she was so close that I could wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

I'm sure the manager wouldn't mind if we made out a little.

A lot

But then I remembered that Nessie did not know that I was in love with her. And she rolled away from me when the store clerk came over and gave us a dirty look. We walked away giggling like two naughty school kids.

We got back in my car and the back seat was filled with shopping bags. We drove back to the house and spent the rest of the day watching bad TV and Inception.

She sat like she used to when she was little. Both of her arms wrapped around my arm with her cheek resting on my shoulder. It was comfortable and it was nice.

She made dinner and we ate at the table, smiling at each other every time we looked up. It was the perfect afternoon. She didn't want to do much, just chill out in the comfort of the house.

While we were washing up, her phone started ringing. She quickly ran over to the kitchen work top where her phone was and answered, smiling wide.

"Adrian!" She giggled

Who the fuck was Adrian?

* * *

NPOV

"Adrian!" I giggled down the phone.

We hadn't talked in a week, since he bought me a car and told me to go to La Push.

"Cullen!" He laughed down the phone. "How is my favourite hybrid vampire?"

Since we met he either referred to me as a mutant, a hybrid vampire or Cullen. Mutant had died down though. I told him not to call me mutant while we were dating because it's not something I wanted to be called while we were trying to make out. He adopted Ren Ren as my new name after that but he now calls me Cullen. He called me Cullen before and after we dated, it was the name he used when we were friends. No strings, no romantic involvement. Just best friends.

"I'm good. I miss my favourite werewolf though." I heard Jake choke and I looked up at him. His eyes were wide and shocked and kind of hurt. "Wait a sec."

"Jake, you're a shape shifter. Werewolves are literally what the movies say they are, men who turn on the full moon. You are my favourite Shape shifter though." I told him, smiling softly at him before putting the phone back to my ear and walking out of the room so I could speak to Adrian.

I climbed the stairs to my room, sat on the pink bedspread that I had yet to change and said. "Jake kept everything I owned."

"What? Like, in boxes right?" Adrian answered, sounding bewildered

"No…My room is exactly as I left it. I don't mind though. I thought everything would have changed. But Mom said Forks never changes."

"Ren Ren, that small town could be the town that could save you from them. Carlisle said-" he started but I interrupted and continued.

"Carlisle said that this is only temporary. Aro wants what he wants and he gets what he wants, none can stop the Volturi once they know what they want. 'The compromise will only last so long.' I know Adrian. I could keep moving, maybe go and see Zafrina in a couple of months." I suggested.

"Nahuel." Adrian said.

My hand went to my neck and I brushed my fingers lightly over the scars. My mind seemed to conjure up the ghost of the pain which happened when his teeth pierced my skin.

"I could go to Denali then. I have plenty of friends outside of South America." I told him quietly.

There was a long pause and all I could hear was Adrian's breathing on the other end.

"Stop touching the scars Ren." He told him.

Adrian sometimes knew me more than I knew myself. I moved my hand away from my neck to my lap, where I just looked at it.

"Maybe I should come and stay with you." Adrian suggested.

"Jakes a wolf. There is a large pack here that attack when they or their land is in danger. You could pose as danger to them." I said.

Every Werewolf was incredibly unpredictable on the full moon. They weren't the same human that people loved. Adrians brother Noah attacked me once on the full moon. We both came out of it with scars and then when he turned back, he couldn't remember attacking me and begged profusely for my forgiveness.

"Chain me up in the old Cullen house I heard of. You need me Nessie. It's been a year and Nahuel still haunts every move you make and I promised Carlisle I would take care of you, his granddaughter. I promised my father that I would take care of you, a Pack Girl. I promised myself I would protect my best friend and I promised your parents, who love you more than anyone I have ever known, that I would take care of their only daughter. You are loved by too many people Ren. You have two bounties on your head Ren. Nahuel wants you back and Aro wants to breed you."

I couldn't reply straight away. I had stayed with him for the past year, my various family members floating in and out when they could. He had been a constant in my life for so long. Longer than Jake had. It had only been three days. Three days was unusual for us to be apart.

I should try. But I didn't want to. I wanted him.

But I had Jake.

Jake was so firm and stable.

He was my protector.

My shining sun.

But Adrian was my saviour. I didn't have romantic feelings for him but he was always there.

Adrian was a constant.

Adrian was the only family I really had left.

Well except for Jake.

But Adrian was the one who I met when I was five and I had a crush on. Not that I don't have a crush on Jake.

_Wait!_

_Hold the freaking phone._

_Back up a sec._

_I have a crush on Jake?_

I mean, I know Jake is a beautiful person. Both body and soul. He had washboard abs. And huge biceps. I could swing off them without any effort. And he was so kind. And sweet.

_Shit._

_Fucking hell Nessie._

_You have to go and get a crush on Jake. _

_Perfect Nessie._

"Give me a couple of days. I miss you Adrian but I lean on you too much. And I can't just get to you leave New York and travel across the country to small town Forks."

"For you Ren, I would travel the world. I'll drive to Forks, maybe catch a couple of sights along the way, and give you a couple days to prepare your friends and family there for me. I mean, I'm sure the people of Forks will be honoured to host me."

"But Adrian…"

I wanted him here but he was perceptive. And not the best keeper of secrets. He would tell Jake I had a crush on him. I mean, he told the pack that I had a crush on him when I was five.

"You need me Ren. You haven't healed yet and I know you need some more Adrian time. Some beer, some long embraces and bad movies and you'll be right as rain in no time." He said.

I thought about it for a second but I knew I really had no choice in the matter. Adrian was like Aro in one way, once he put his mind to something, he was adamant that it was going to happen.

"Fine. I'll get the Cullen house ready for you. But I am not buying chains. They'll think I'm into some kinky 50 Shades of Grey stuff. And things in Forks travel fast."

Suddenly Adrian burst out laughing. Uncontrollable laughter radiated from the end of the phone.

"Ren, you look like more of a virgin than anyone I know. Seriously."

"That's only because you know I've not… you know, done it." I said awkwardly.

He burst out in laughter again. "No one's gonna think you like BDSM Ren. But I'll bring the chains with me."

They normally tied themselves up during a full moon. Sometimes they leave it too late. Adrians father Jensen, prefers not to do that and mate instead, with the female pack members. He is the alpha with a lot of kids. He's over three hundred and had nearly thirty kids.

And I love him. Jensen is one of the most interesting people I have met and we have a good relationship. He treats me like one of his own and he is protective of me. He nearly went down to kill Nahuel.

Daddy stopped him. Dad went searching for him, with the help of my family but no one could find him. Daddy was going to rip him apart and burn the remains.

That's what he was doing when the Volturi called him. I could only say goodbye to him on the phone.

I really missed him. All I wanted right now was a hug from my daddy.

"Ren, I'll be there in a couple of days. Make sure their alpha is prepared to talk about territory with me. I don't want to make it uncomfortable for you to be there."

I smiled slightly.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few days Adrian. Bye." I whispered down the phone.

I hung up after he said goodbye and then fell on to my knees on the floor. I pulled my suitcase from out under the bed and opened it. I didn't fold any of the clothes when I was packing but I made sure that my photos were protected.

I unwrapped the framed picture of me and my parents and held it to my chest. It was my eighth birthday when it was taken, I was in my pyjamas and they had surprised me by coming home. They had to stay apart from me when we left Forks. It was safer for all of us.

In the picture my daddy had his arms wrapped around both me and mum. We didn't know the picture was being taken, and it caught the emotion. My head is tucked underneath my parents' chins, and they are holding me close and tightly.

It reminded me of the phone call between my parents and before they went to Italy.

"_Daddy please come back. I miss you. Please don't leave me." I begged down the phone. I was crying and Carlisle and Esme were holding on to me. I love my grandparents and I appreciated that they were there but I wanted my dad and my mum._

"_This is to keep you safe Princess. No one is more important to me than you and your mother but we both agreed that we need to keep you safe. The whole family agrees Princess." His voice was shaky. Vampires can't cry but I knew the look that would be on his face. I could hear my mum choking with tearless sobs in the background._

"_Let me speak to my baby Edward." She demanded._

_I heard the phone being passed over and then my mothers' soft voice on the other end of the phone. "Baby, please don't beg us. This has to happen for us to protect you." She said._

"_I don't wanna be alone." I sobbed._

"_You're not going to be alone baby. You have Adrian and the Denali's and Ja... and lots of other people. You just have to stay strong sweetie."_

_In the background I could hear an airport announcement. It was their flight to Italy. Carlisle and Esme were heading out in a few hours and my aunts and uncles were already en route. In a few hours, less than a day, my whole family will not be allowed to speak with me or see me. _

_I won't have the people who were so constant and firm in my life. Emmett, who taught me how to tackle in a Football game. Alice who taught me how to coordinate clothes. Jasper who taught me how to defend myself. Rose who taught me how to fix up a car. Esme who taught me how to cook. Carlisle who helped me with my degree in medicine. Mum, who read with me for hours and sat with me in bookstores and libraries whenever she came and I felt sad. Daddy, who taught me to love music. He taught me the piano and the guitar and the cello and violin and the harp. Most instruments. _

_These people were just going to be gone and I would probably never see them again. My family. My rock. Eight people who were so central and important in my life._

_I don't know how I can cope without them._

"_Baby we have to go, but all I can tell you to do is be strong. You're so young but you have so much spirit and bravery. You are a special person Renesmee Cullen, never forget that."_

"_Mum please. I don't want to you to leave me."_

"_I will do anything to keep you safe." She said. "Your father wants to say goodbye sweetie. I love you, so so much and I will always be thinking of you, no matter what."_

_She handed the phone over to my daddy. "You are so strong Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You will get through this and I promise you that you'll be better for it on the other side. I love you more than words can say and I will miss you every single second. This is what is better, so we can protect you. And I know you've been begging to go but you have no idea what they have planned for you. And I will not have that for my daughter. But I have to board the plane with your mother now. I want you to know that I am leaving part of myself behind in you Renesmee. I wish you the best my darling daughter. I love you." He choked out the last part._

_When the phone went dead, it felt as though part of me had been ripped out. My parents were gone and I was alone._

Adrian had to hold me back when my grandparents left, I was ready to attach myself to Carlisles leg but Adrian wrapped his arms around me from behind while my grandparents said goodbye.

I clutched the picture close to my chest and cried. Tears were streaming down my face and my breathing was uneven and I was sobbing loudly.

The door opened and I looked up to see Jake on the other side. Wordlessly he came and sat on my bed and pulled me close to him, softly rocking us back and forth and softly cooing me to calm down.

He didn't say a word.

Not until I finally exhausted myself and I had closed my eyes. "I hate it when you cry Nessie."

A few minutes later, it could have been my imagination but he whispered. "I will make it my job to never see you cry again." I thought I felt his lips ghost over my forehead before I fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and tell me what you think of everything. Your reviews are all lovely and really motivate me to keep writing, even during my exam season. Thank you again xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! A Guest asked a question, asking if the Volturi wanted to get Jake. If you've read Twilight, you know that in the final book, Marcus senses the relationships. I cannot remember if he senses Nessie and Jacobs but I am going to continue as if their relationship was sensed. And Aro does want the Pack, yet again, I cannot fully remember the end to Breaking Dawn but I think he considered out loud that he could use them as Guard Dogs. Mistake me if I am wrong but that is how I am writing this story. **

**Anyway, enjoy this next chapter xx**

* * *

JPOV

I sat at the side of her bed and watched her sleep. She was breathing softly now, with the odd murmur that usually accompanied sleep. Her eyes were still as if she wasn't dreaming. I could check, pull her hand up to my cheek and see what she was seeing.

But I felt as though I had invaded her privacy too much for tonight. When I had heard her sobbing from downstairs, I ran up the stairs and saw her on her knees, her body curled around itself on the floor, sobbing as if no one or nothing could stop it. I only did what I could. I just held her and made soothing noises.

Nessie turned over in the bed and her arm fell off the bed, her hand clutching a photo frame. I gently pried it from her fingers and looked at the photograph encased inside its gilded silver frame.

A picture of her and her parents embracing. She looked the same way as a she did now, except she had no tattoos. I would guess that Edward would kill her if he knew she had tattoos. He was very much in favour of clean, unmarked skin. He was old fashioned. Well, that's a nice way of saying that Edward was a bit backwards.

She missed him though. And her mom. She missed her family.

I promised her that I would take care of her, that I would make it my job to make sure she never cried again, but in all reality this wasn't something I could fix. The Volturi were powerful. And as much as me and the Pack talk about how we can defeat any Vampires, but the Volturi was a different story.

I would be putting the Pack in for a suicide mission. And no matter how much I was in love with Nessie, I couldn't ask the Pack to do that. I would be taking sons away from parents, husbands away from wives, and fathers away from children.

I lightly stroked her hair from her face as she slept. I rested my head against the wall and admired how beautiful she was. She seemed so peaceful in sleep, she was when she was awake but she sometimes seemed a little excitable. When she was younger she had a personality that drew people to her, she wrapped everyone she knew around her little finger.

Since she got back, I had only caught glimpses of that personality. She either seemed quiet, sad, or overly happy. This afternoon was nice but we didn't talk much.

I wanted to know what she was thinking. I wanted to know more about her life over the last nine years. Who this Adrian was.

I wanted to know who he was to her, why her face lit up when he rang but then half an hour later, I found her in her room crying. I wanted to know whether or not they were dating. If that tattoo on her collarbone was for me or him.

And he was a werewolf? I thought Vamps and Werewolves weren't friends. The pack and the Vamps aren't friends. The Cullens are different and we don't mind their friends but otherwise, we will kill a Vampire if it comes on our land.

How did they meet? How does the family know them? Does her dad know about this Adrian? Does Carlisle trust him?

I wanted to know about him. I wanted to know if he was a threat to me and Nessie. If he dated her. If he was her boyfriend.

I wasn't even too proud to say I was jealous of this Adrian. If he was a girl, I wouldn't have this problem. Not that I didn't know Nessie wasn't bi-curious.

Oh my god! Nessie may like girls. That was both Hot and worrying. That meant that I had to ward off women too. Great. Now it was a greater amount of people I had to be jealous and horrible to.

I know I was freaking myself out. But Nessie is the only woman I can be with. I was made for her and I didn't know how to become her boyfriend.

I'd never been a boyfriend before.

I'd never asked a girl out.

Oh crap.

* * *

APOV

I threw clothes into a suitcase. I was going to slip out of the apartment quietly and take my car and drive to Forks. I would have to get a map or steal Noahs GPS.

He wouldn't mind.

I closed the suitcase and grabbed my phone and iPod off the side. I pulled the bag of chains over my shoulder and tried to be as quiet as possible as I snuck down the hallway to the door.

They couldn't know I was going. If my father knew, he would either want to come and hit on every woman in Forks and I would have seven new brothers and sisters in nine months, or he would stop me and send Noah instead.

He thought I was too attached Ren. Ren wasn't my girlfriend or my mate. She was my best friend. And dad didn't believe men and women could be friends without sexual frustration and need in it. Plus my involvement with her puts the other wolves in the Pack off.

Nessie was technically a Pack Girl. That meant she was a girl who was approved for… puppy making. But she is only technically one because they don't know if she can get pregnant and I never slept with her while we were dating.

She has the paw print. But some members of the pack don't want her because she was with a Vampire. Well, a hybrid douche bag called Nahuel who I would love to rip apart.

I nearly did when I found Nessie crying on in a corner, hiding from him. I knocked him out but at the time, all I was thinking about was getting Nessie to medical attention. She was bleeding way too much from her neck, he'd punctured her jugular, and her body didn't heal fast enough. She was so scared and so small as I carried her away from him. She was crying all the way to my hotel, I rang Carlisle and told him to get to Rio as fast as he could and as he ran, he told me to add pressure to the wounds.

I noticed a lattice of crescents across her neck and shoulders. I held her questioning why she would ever let him do this to her. She only told me weeks later why. She thought he loved her. She'd gotten hooked on human blood, that's the only thing that was keeping her strong enough while she was bleeding. If she had been consuming animal blood, she would have died.

When I got to the door I tried to unlock the five deadbolts on the door without making much noise.

"Adrian, where are you going?"

I stopped unlocking the door when I heard my fathers' voice behind me. I turned around to see him and my brother Noah standing with their arms crossed, in a stance that said that if I moved, I would be tackled to the ground.

"Out." I replied.

My father raised his eyebrow. My father and my brother and I were almost identical. Except my father was twenty years down the line. Strong jaw, dark brown hair except my fathers was going silver around his ears and piercing ice blue eyes.

"I guessed that by you going out of the door."

"Well aren't you the new Sherlock Holmes, Jensen." I retorted.

He came over to me and grabbed the bag filled with chains out of my hand. He opened it and then said: "The full moon isn't for another two weeks. Are you going on holiday?"

"I thought Barbados would be great this time of year." I said back.

He laughed humourlessly before he gave me a long look. My father, Jensen, was very perceptive. He could often guess what someone was up to before they even knew themselves.

"She can last more than a week without you. She is becoming dependant on you son and that is not healthy for her." He said honestly.

I liked that Ren needed me. She was like the little sister best friend mix I always wanted. My little sisters Sophia and Rosa seemed to prefer Noah and my other sisters are over fifty and have husbands.

"She needs me." Was all I said.

To me, that explained everything. I would give up anything in a minute for Ren. But Ren was important to me. She was my best friend and one of the most important if not the important person in my life.

"She needs space. She has that Jacob fellow. If he's anything like she explained. Edward even told me about him once. And that mans hard to please when it comes to his little girl. She's in safe hands."

I looked down.

Jake this and Jakey that. Her russet wolf. Her protector. She idolised the man she only knew for a small portion of her life. Edward once told my dad it was to do with a connection Jake had toward her, and it wasn't uncommon for this connection to be felt both ways. Edward didn't like the way Ren felt about this Jacob. You could tell that whenever she mentioned him.

"She needs _me_." I repeated, emphasising me.

My dad looked down at his feet and then up to my brother.

"Fine, but we leave in the morning. I'll call your Andrew, he can watch over the pack." Jensen said and then looked at me. "She better be unstable or I will beat your ass son."

I dropped my bags and groaned. I did not want my dad coming with me. I am nineteen for Christ's sake. Ren was allowed to go all over the world and she's only ten. Well, an eighteen year old but her age is ten, she's been alive for ten years, but she looks eighteen and is much more intelligent than anyone I have known. It confuses me.

"Fine then. I guess I'll go to bed."

And with that, I returned to my room. I wasn't going to fight Jensen. He would kick me into shape and then forbid me from seeing her. I couldn't be forbidden from seeing Ren.

* * *

NPOV

Six days passed and Jake and I didn't talk much. I told him stories, and before I went to bed, he would tell me a legend. We decorated my room in near silence.

I think he didn't want to say anything to set me off, maybe he thought he was the reason he found me in my room crying. That I didn't want to be with him and back in Forks. Because I did. I liked being here and he and Charlie seemed to like that I was back.

Charlie wanted to know about my life, he wanted pictures, well Sue told me she wanted pictures and Charlie agreed gruffly, as if he didn't want to admit he missed me. Sometimes I felt sorry for Charlie.

His first wife, the grandmother I never met, walked out on him with his baby, my mother. And then when his only child comes back to live with him, she has a difficult time and he didn't even know what was going on. And then I was born, he couldn't come over that often, because he was in danger every time he comes over. And then I just disappeared into thin air with the rest of my family, including his daughter and son in law.

I understand why he doesn't show his feeling that much.

We went over to their house every night for dinner and we'd talk about what's happened over the last nine years, but for some reason, Jake is never in the story or he is reluctant to mention the past decade. Well, except his garage which he is yet to take me to.

It seems to be doing well for the community though. The car services are cheap and affordable, Jake makes tons of money out of it because he's smart about the way he works it.

He spoke about expanding the garages the other night, he was a little tipsy but I think I would want to help out. I want to make Jakes dreams more accessible to him, I know he has the money but I want him to have some to fall back on, for when he starts his family.

I haven't been able to tell him that Adrian is coming here. I tried to bring it up the other night but he got defensive and asked me if I was happy here. I told him I was and I dropped it.

It might be a nice surprise for him, to meet the other most important guy in my life. Except my dad, uncles and grandpas.

But I did manage to go hunting, if it only was for an hour. I caught an elk but nothing much was out. I was still thirsty. But I quelled it enough to be around the humans and wolves. Paul seemed calmer, not by much but I think he thought I would be better if I drank blood. It was true but I wanted some more blood. I was still thirsty.

"Nessie! Nessie! Look what I can do!" Sarah said as she ran around Jakes front yard with Cole and Delilah, Sam and Emilys kids. I remember just before I left, dad told Carlisle that Emily was pregnant. The little eight year old was adorable.

Jake stood next to me and laughed as he saw his niece chase Cole. Delilah was chasing him as well, it seemed as though they were picking on the only boy in the situation.

Jared and Kim were at home with their son Christopher, he had a fever and they didn't want him to infect the other kids or get worse himself. Other than that, the whole pack seemed to be here. Enjoying a little bit of sunshine which was rare in Forks, Washington.

Billy was sat in his wheelchair, manning the barbeque with the help of Emily. Rachel is reclining on a lawn chair, rubbing her belly softly, while Paul looks adoringly at her. Charlie stood by Embry, talking about cars and football, manly bachelor stuff.

A car revved from the road and everyone looked up at once. It was very, very familiar car.

"REN REN!" Adrian shouted as he leant half his body out of the window of the Hummer.

I screamed and jumped up and down and had my usual reaction to when I saw Adrian.

"Nessie! Nessie! Look at me!" Sarah shouted as she ran faster. I took my eyes away from Adrian for one second to look at Sarah. Her little legs couldn't carry her fast enough and she started to stumble. She got near the rock pathway and went flying on to it. As soon as she hit it I could smell the blood.

Sweet, rich and intoxicating blood.

Nothing was more tempting than fresh blood flowing from a wound.

Sarah stood up and she was crying her little eyes out but all my brain was thinking was blood.

Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood.

Food. Need. Blood. I. Want. Blood. Need Blood. Now. Fresh. Sweet. Delicious. Blood. Fresh. Blood. Ready. For. Me. To. Drink.

My shoulders tensed. My legs flexed. My eyes dilated and my nostrils flared. I want blood. Now.

"Ren?" I heard someone say in the distance.

"Nessie?" someone echoed.

A source that kept my alive was freely flowing and ready for me to drink.

Flow past my lips, and down my throat to fuel my body. I can remember it strengthening my muscles and making me stronger. I love how it made me feel after I drank human blood.

I crouched down and watched my prey, crying as it walked over to its mother. My nostrils flared even wider as the blood flowed freely down its legs and arms.

I was going to have human blood again. And I was going to enjoy it.

"Renesmee, stop!" Two people screamed at the same time.

I tensed my legs and arms, my body ready to pounce toward my prey.

Finally.

Human blood again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think of this cliff-hanger! Please leave a review, they really motivate me. Thanks again! Love you guys' xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one, thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

JPOV

Nessie was hunting my niece. I could see Paul in the corner of my eye shaking but all I could think was why?

Why was she hunting Sarah? Why human blood? Why? Who the hell was the guy in the Hummer? Who was Nessie?

Nessie was weaned off blood when she was six months and she was fine with it. She didn't hunger for it afterward, well unless she was given it for specific reasons. But Nessie wasn't sick or injured, and the blood was not in a cup. It was coming from my three year old niece.

The guy in the Hummer leaped out of the car and ran at inhuman speed toward Nessie.

"Ren! Snap out of it! Now!" he yelled.

"Get the kids inside Rachel! Now!" Paul growled as he slowly approached Nessie, like she was now his prey.

I growled at him. No matter what Nessie did she was still my imprint and if he hurt her, I will kill him with my bare hands. "Back away Paul!" I ordered.

I didn't see his reaction because as Sarah was toddling away Nessie pounced toward her. The guy caught her but she got close so Sarah, too close for Paul not to react.

Two other men appeared and helped the new guy pull her away. Paul was shaking too much and he was angry as hell. I hadn't seen him this angry since before he met Rachel again. Since he imprinted.

"Ren! Come on. Snap out of it! You're going to hurt people and I know you don't want to do that!" The new guy yelled, trying to pull her away with the help of the two other guys, but she seemed to strong for all three of them, and it was real effort for them to pull her back.

I stepped in front of Nessie to block Paul from attacking her.

"Jacob, what is happening to Renesmee?" Charlie asked, and he sounded scared. Charlie had seen a few things in his life as a small town cop but he'd never seen his granddaughter go feral in less than a minute.

"Just go inside, take everyone with you." I ordered in my alpha voice which wouldn't work on a non pack member but he followed the order and herded everyone inside, but the members of the pack that were at the barbeque. They were watching the situation with wide eyes.

"Please Adrian! I just want a little blood, I'm thirsty. So thirsty." Nessie begged, pulling the men in the direction of the house.

"Jacob, I told you she wasn't the same." Paul growled from the behind me.

Nessie's eyes were unfocused and she was pulling frantically on the three men holding her back. She managed to pull herself free from them and leapt toward the house.

In that second Paul reacted and Changed. The dark grey wolf went to attack Nessie and I Changed. No one attacks my imprint.

_Stand down! Now!_ I ordered but Paul didn't listen to my order.

He grabbed Nessie by her t-shirt and threw her by his teeth toward the forest and away from the house. She landed with a thump but she got up and growled at him, her teeth bared and she crouched in front of him. She was in attack mode and I bet Jasper taught her how to fight.

"Don't attack her!" Adrian yelled.

Paul growled and approached her. She leaped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, tackling him to the ground when he went to swipe at her.

_Paul I am serious! Back away! _I ordered.

He didn't listen yet again. They were throwing each other around but of course Nessie wasn't as strong as a regular vampire so she was at a disadvantage. And it was huge.

Paul knew how to handle a thirsty vampire; they are clumsy and unfocused on the job at hand because of the thirst that they experienced. It was painful and uncomfortable. It distracted them.

"Get away from her! You bastard, I'll fucking kill you if you hurt her. You're dead!" the boy I presumed to be Adrian screamed. I turned my head away from the fight for one second I saw he was now being held back by the two other men. He looked at me and screamed: "Control your fucking Pack! Help her!"

I couldn't think. Nessie was my imprint, the love of my life but she was acting like a vampire and they were my natural enemy. Paul was my Pack brother though, the father to my niece and husband to my sister but he was attacking her and that was against Pack rules.

I bounded forward without a second thought. Nessie was in danger, no matter who she was attacking, it was part of her nature and she was my imprint.

Paul pushed me back with his hind legs when I went to grab his tail and pull him back and I heard a tear. In flesh. And I felt it tear at me too. I heard her scream.

I whimpered and bounded forward, my stomach feeling as though it was bleeding. I grabbed Paul by the scruff of his neck and threw him in the opposite direction. Nessie was on the ground, three diagonal slits in her t-shirt, the white fabric bathed in deep red blood.

_Jake…I, I wanted to…I didn't… Jake._ I heard Paul say in the back of my mind.

_Phase out! NOW! _I barked at him.

He didn't miss a beat. I didn't want him in my head; I didn't want him near her.

"Jake!" she whimpered when I nudged her with my nose. She was bleeding pretty badly. I immediately phased back and scooped her up. I ran inside with her and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. I lay her on the floor before wrapping a towel around my midsection and putting another one underneath her head.

"EMILY! HELP!" I screamed as I routed around the cupboards and cabinets in the bathroom for any medical equipment. I found some band aids and rubbing alcohol.

"RACHEL, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU BUY GAUSE!" I yelled.

"Jake, I'm healing, it's fine." Nessie whispered from the floor.

I turned toward her and saw she was trying to sit up but she winced and fell back to the floor.

"Jake? Are you calm?" I heard Sam say from the doorway. He was stood in front of Emily. Emily can help Nessie and Sam won't let her? Because I am angry. Of course I am angry. I'm fucking pissed and scared and worried that she could bleed out. But I'm not going to phase in my bathroom while my imprint is bleeding on the floor.

"She'll be fine. As long as _he_ doesn't come near me." I said and then sat on the floor next to Nessie's head and placed it on my lap, stroking her hair calmly. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I… lost control. Blood…hum…human blood…is… I." She started. "I…I can't explain it Jake. I'm so sorry. I am so sorry." She started to cry and I cooed her as Emily cam down to sit next to Nessie. She lifted her shirt up to look at the scars. When she went to touch one, Nessie hissed.

The guy who I thought was Adrian barged his way into the room. "I'm not letting you stay here Ren. I'll pack your bag, you'll be gone by tonight."

I growled and pulled Nessie slightly closer to me. She was mine, not his. I don't care if they were friends or whatever they were; I will not let him or anyone else take her away from me. Nessie was staying here with me; I will never let Paul near her again. Rachel will have to keep us separate because the next moment I get, he will be pinned to the ground, struggling with broken bones and punctured organs.

"Adrian, I'm fine. It was my own fault. I need to drink animal blood." She whispered from where she was.

I looked down to her face to see she was paler than usual. Her usually alabaster skin was now chalk white. "You need to drink now." I told her quietly.

"I see no mountain lions in the bathroom Jake." She joked quietly before hissing as Emily quietly cleaned the blood away with a towel.

I moved my wrist in front of her lips without a second thought. When she was little, she used to drink my blood, it gave her strength but it was never tasty enough for her to drink large amounts. And I didn't mind it now. If she needed blood to get through this then I won't deny her.

* * *

NPOV

My stomach is stinging as my skin knits itself back together, I could feel the three diagonal stripes, which had ripped through my bra; go from my right breast to my left hip. When Noah swiped me when he had phased, it healed pretty quickly but it wasn't deep, Paul got me pretty good. Plus, at the moment I was weak.

Jake's wrist was in front of my lips and I could almost taste the familiar taste of Jakes blood. His blood was like when you eat something you like at first and then it leaves a weird taste in your mouth mid way through and then the aftertaste you can't get rid of for hours. But I was thirsty and weak and I would be up for drinking from anything.

But I can't drink from Jake. I remember when I was little and Jake used to sit me on his lap and let me drink from him as I watched cartoons. Daddy would never let me watch cartoons, he said my mind was too advanced for them but when I used to stay at Jacobs while my family went hunting, he would let me drink from him and watch cartoons and eat candy.

Now I was an adult. I couldn't let my little childhood wants take over. If I lost control with Jake and his blood, I would never ever be able to forgive myself. I can't let myself think about my seventeen victims. Those people who fell under the power of my thirst and my weakness.

I was weak now. I nearly killed the cutest little girl who only yesterday was on my back as we ran down the beach with Jake. She didn't deserve to be victim number eighteen. No one did. And she didn't deserve to die under my weakness. She was a baby, a tiny little girl. She had so much of her life ahead of her.

I should have drunk more than an elk. I should have taken the time, instead of decorating my stupid room. My stupid room probably wasn't going to my mine after a while.

Maybe Adrian was right. I shouldn't be here. Paul and the wolves didn't want me here. Jake and Charlie were the only ones who wanted me here. I was dangerous. I was a monster that did not belong in a place where innocent humans walked alone. I could lose control at anytime, and then who would be number eighteen? Kim? Sue? Charlie?

I should leave. I didn't belong here anymore, no matter how much I wanted to be with Jake, and around him, I shouldn't be endangering the lives of the ones he and I love so I can be with him. Maybe I could visit every now and again, drop in to see his success. Maybe one day a family. A couple of beautiful children with russet skin and dark eyes and a wife who I know would adore him. Leah maybe.

"Are you Jake?" Adrian asked. I looked up to Jake and he nodded. "Jake, I wouldn't do that. She's been cold turkey from human blood for a year, you mess that up, and she could go back."

I looked over to the door where Adrian stood. Noah and Sam were joining him. I could hear Jensen talking to Charlie, keeping the details on a need to know basis. Jensen was very good at smooth talking his way out of things.

Adrian watched as Emily cleaned me up. He looked me in the eye and a thousand conversations ran through my head. He was looking at me the same way. When he found me, he looked disappointed and pitiful. As if he wanted to wrap me up and hold me while lecturing me.

I remember when I told him. When I said I let Nahuel bite me and drain me of strength because I thought he loved me. That Nahuel told me that he needed me to do it and I was so desperate for his love that I let him bite me. And then I let him change my patterns, alienate me from my family and make me drink human blood. My dad would ring and I would lie, I would say I was fine when I really wasn't and that I wanted to be independent for a while.

I wish now that my daddy hadn't listened to me. I wished he'd do the usual over protective act and come and see me. Drag me away from Nahuel kicking and screaming. I wished for things that I couldn't change now. I understood why my daddy didn't talk to me after for a while, until Grandma Esme told him to tell me how he felt. He felt as though I wasn't his little girl now. That I felt as if I deserved that kind of love and that I was doing it to get back at him for leaving me for so long. But the honest truth of it was that I wanted to be loved. So many people came in and out of my life so often and all I wanted was to have someone secure and I found something like that in Nahuel. And I felt down after I broke up with Adrian and Nahuel was just there. He was mysterious and I fell for it. I let him control me.

I know that now. And I wasn't going to let him take control of me again. And me becoming reliant on human blood would be like me falling back into his control again. I had the will power to get through this. I have lasted a year without blood. As soon as I am cleaned up, I will hunt.

"Right Nessie, I can see your skin is already knitting itself back together but I wouldn't move too much. And I doubt you should be hunting for a while, only a day or two, I could go to the hospital and get you some blood for a transfusion." Emily suggested as she stood up and washed her hands.

"I need to hunt. I'm weak and I heal faster with blood in my system." I said and then went to stand up. It stung and I winced but bore with it. I grabbed the corner of the cabinet to pull myself up and I felt Jakes hands behind me.

"Jake, would you be a darling and go and get me a new bra and t-shirt." I asked as I turned around to face him.

He nodded and I rested myself against the cabinet and my arms shook as I held myself up. I felt drained and weak. I wanted sugar and to crawl into bed, but I needed to hunt to be able to keep myself going, so I wouldn't slip up.

Jake left the room and Emily followed. Sam followed Emily down the hall and Noah closed the door behind him as he came into the room. I looked at him and tried to smile.

"I thought you said these guys are docile puppies and that they would never hurt you." Adrian said, quoting what I had told him when I told him I wanted to come here.

I looked down at the three, angry raised scars on my stomach which were now scabbing over. It was unappealing and I was begging silently that they would not scar permanently. I was covered in scars that I did not want. The ones on my neck were fading slowly because of the low level of venom Nahuel had in his system.

"I was going to kill his baby girl, he was protecting his family. Come on, you two know I am dangerous when I'm thirsty. And right now, I am thirsty and tired and weak. I need blood, so unless you want to be my next meal, please let me go out an hunt." I told Adrian, pushing off the cabinet. I made it three steps in their direction before my legs buckled underneath me.

Adrian caught me under my arms and dropped to the floor with me. I couldn't hold myself up; my muscles seemed to be made of string and useless. I've never been this weak, except from when Adrian found me. My head was becoming heavy and it dropped to one side.

I saw Noah's face in front of mine and I could hear that he was talking but it was like he was talking to me through water and a glass panel.

My eyes were drooping and my head was being moved around but I couldn't control it.

And then everything went black.

* * *

JPOV

"HELP!" Adrian screamed from the bathroom. My hand was in Nessie underwear draw. It had taken me a couple of minutes to build up the confidence to open the draw and another to put my hand in it.

I pulled my hand free and tightened the shorts I had run down the hall to get before I ran down the hallway to the bathroom. I could hear people running up the stairs and in after me.

Nessie was unconscious in Adrian's arms; the younger one of the other two men was holding her head.

"She lost too much blood. She just collapsed." Adrian was panicking and I could see he was upset by her collapsing.

I knelt down on the floor and took her away from him, leaning her back against my front. I moved my legs out on either side of her and then made sure I had the cabinet to fall back on if she took too much blood.

I put my wrist up to my mouth and tore at it. Blood poured out immediately and I held it to her lips.

"Don't! Stop it! She won't be able to control herself." Adrian screamed at me.

Her lips started to move slowly and I pressed my wrist to her lips. "I don't care." I mumbled, stroking her hair with my other hand.

She needed this and I was more than willing to give it to her. I used to let her drink from me when I was little when she didn't need so this wasn't different. And I didn't care if she had drunk human blood and this might change the fact that she had been cold turkey, she was weak and unconscious.

She started to respond to the blood and sit up slightly, her head and lips seeking for the blood. I pressed my lips into the back of her head when she grabbed my wrists lightly and she gradually got stronger over the passing seconds.

"Take your wrist away Jake, she's going to drain you." The elder man said to me.

I looked up to him and repeated: "I don't care."

I only started to feel a little light headed when she started to slow down and my head hit the cabinet when she took her lips away. It was nothing some rest and sugar couldn't fix and if it helped Nessie, then I didn't care, Nessie was number one in my life, and I was number two.

"What the hell was that?!" Charlie panicked from the door.

I looked up and he had a frightened look on his face. He'd just witnessed his granddaughter drink blood.

Uh oh.

* * *

**Hey guys. Can I ask y'all a favour? Yes? Well, can you tell me what you think of this chapter, Yay or Nay? What do you think can happen next? I'm struggling at the moment between a work and free time balance. Exams and coursework are taking over my life and I would like a little help from you guys, to tell me where you think it should be going. It would be a huge help to me, thank you. And thank you for the reviews from the last chapter, I love how you guys react to the story, they really make me smile. I love you guys' xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews and recommendations, they really helped me confirm where I was going, some people even agree with where I am going with the story. **

* * *

**NPOV**

My muscles were begging me to get up and move. I wanted to run at full speed but instead, I was bound to this bathroom. I couldn't run. I couldn't move. Jake was acting like an anchor while I stared up at my grandfather as he looked back at me and Jake with frightened eyes.

"Renesmee, what did you just do?" Charlie asked again.

"Charlie, don't… please." Sue begged from his side, pulling on his arm to move him away.

I looked up to Adrian and he was looking at his feet, he looked up quickly but he wouldn't look me in the eye. He'd driven all the way out here to help me through things and now he had just witnessed something he'd worked so hard for me not to do. Helping me through me shakes and holding me when I cried because of the thirst.

I've just thrown that all away because I was weak.

And now my granddad had been let in on a secret by accident and I could do nothing to stop the inevitable talk that was about to come my way. And he would be angry. And upset. And scared.

And disgusted.

I'm a disgusting monster who lives by killing innocent animals and humans.

"Renesmee, I am going to ask you one time and one time only: why did you bite Jacob?" he asked, using the voice I had no doubt he used while talking to people he arrested.

I looked around the room and no one dared to look at me. I was the taboo in this room; I had the genetics that no one wanted to talk about. If it weren't for my relationship with Jacob, I would have been chased away long ago.

"Erm… Charlie-" Jacob started as he pulled us both up into a standing position but keeping his arm around my waist.

"I asked Renesmee the question, not you Jacob." Charlie said angrily, looking at him and then turning back to me.

"Charlie, it's a need to know thing." I said using words my dad had told me to recite when I was little and my vampire side came out a little more.

He grumbled to himself and then gave me a stern look. "You're not throwing me off with that, now tell me why you were drinking his blood."

I knew he knew why, I knew he knew. He'd always suspected and now I have just confirmed to him. He just wanted me to tell him. He wanted it to come from my own mouth.

I couldn't lie my way out of this. Drinking blood is an out of the ordinary thing and I couldn't pass it off as something normal. Drinking blood kept me alive and Charlie should know what I am capable of. What my body begs for me to do.

"I was thirsty. I… I need blood to survive Charlie." I told him while looking at the floor.

"But she drinks animal blood mostly. You just witnessed her falling off the wagon." Adrian said from the corner.

I looked over to him and he was sharing looks between his brother and his father who was stood behind Charlie.

"Keep out of this Adrian." I growled at him.

I would not go back to drinking human blood. It was sweet and pure but I can last without it. I was satisfied now, Jacobs blood satisfied the fire in my throat and his blood was a high enough percentage of wolf's blood that it only had the sweet undertones of human blood. And they faded quickly.

"No, let the boy tell me," Charlie demanded and turned to Adrian. "Give me a straight answer, like my granddaughter won't. And then explain why you say she has fallen off the wagon."

Adrian looked at me, then to everyone in the room for no more than a second each. His eyes landed back on mine and he looked as if he pitied me. I didn't like when he looked at me that way. He looked at me this way when he thought he could save me.

"She's a hybrid vampire. Her dad is a vampire, her mom was human, and they conceived and brought her to term. She drinks blood to survive, usually animal blood but about a year and a half ago, she started drinking human blood. She told me she killed seventeen people. She drained them; she came off human blood a year ago. We worked hard and chained her up to stop her cravings. I thought she was better, I thought she had overcome this. But I guess she hasn't."

"It wasn't that simple." I said, mostly to myself, to give myself some piece of mind. It wasn't working. The thoughts were coming back. The doubts. And they are making sense.

Charlie looked at me and I could see the disgust in his eyes, Jacob let go of me and I could no longer feel his presence behind me. I turned to my side to look at him and he looked at me like I was a stranger.

"Seventeen people?" He whispered and looked at me again, this time it was like he couldn't even bare to look at me.

"Where did you kill these people?" Charlie asked, his voice filled with authority.

I moved into a corner, away from everyone. I felt as though I was a small animal and everyone else around me saw me as prey. I didn't like being seen as prey. Nahuel never treated me like prey, he held me while he drank. He cared for me.

"It's not that simple…it's not what you think." I said, looking at them and pleading with my eyes.

I looked to Adrian but he wouldn't look at me. Noah was staring at the floor as was Jensen. "For God's sake, you know I had no choice!" I screamed at them.

Tears I didn't know I was shedding were streaming down my face and I gripped the side of the counter. I felt strong yet so weak.

"You drank blood to please him Ren." Adrian said.

I shook my head violently. Nahuel made me drink the blood. I wanted him to love me and he said he would if I drank blood. I thought he loved me… He wanted me to drink the blood and who was I to defy him.

"You don't understand!" I screamed at him.

Adrian took a step toward me and I bared my teeth in defence, I didn't want him near me. He had just told my grandfather about my past, the only member of my family who didn't know, who still saw me as little Nessie. Now he'll see me as a monster.

He tried to pass off my need for blood as something simple. It wasn't simple. He doesn't understand what happened. I never told him. He doesn't know. Nahuel was kind to me. He loved me. I was giving him life. My scars showed that. And blood made him strong. My blood made him stronger.

"Ren, what are you thinking?"

Adrian didn't understand. He didn't understand what happened. Nahuel said he loved me. He needed me to drink human blood. He needed that. I gave him that. I made him strong. Stronger and stronger.

"He loved me. He needed me to drink human blood." I screamed again.

Adrian's eyes widened. "Ren, the blood changes you. It makes you weak. And you know he didn't love you."

Jensen pushed his way into the room, passing everyone else without a care. I bared my teeth in a warning, he didn't know me. He didn't know what happened.

He did not back away or stop though. He grabbed me and pulled me close to his body, gripped me tight. I screamed into his chest.

But not because I wanted him to let go of me. I didn't want him to let me go. He held on to me as I screamed and cried. I clutched his shirt and tried to grab on to him like he was a life support ring and I was drifting out at sea. The sea of doubts that surrounded me when I drank human blood. And how it linked in with everything. How his control over me took over when I drank human blood.

I thought he loved me. My addiction to blood wasn't simple. I always needed it.

"Get out!" I heard Jensen order. "Everyone. Just leave us alone, she doesn't need this."

He lowered us to the floor and rocked us back and forth. "I mean it Adrian get out, and you Jacob. You're treating her like she is a murderer. You know what he did to her."

"She didn't need to drink his blood." Adrian grumbled.

"You are just jealous because she didn't use your blood. She doesn't need this right now, we were right to come, she is weak without our help. You should leave now."

I was still crying and Jensen kept rocking me and him back and forth and back and forth.

In the beginning he didn't take well to having a hybrid in his care. He hated the idea actually but he was doing Carlisle a favour. He then grew to like me and eventually he treated me as if I were one of his own. When I couldn't talk to my family, my dad, I went to speak to him. He'd often end the story by relating my problem to some woman who he had slept with but for some reason that helped. He made me laugh with stories and sometimes, I wish me and Adrian had worked out, so I could have stayed with his family. So that I could have been part of his family.

I want to be part of a family.

I want to belong.

I thought I belonged with Nahuel.

Maybe I did.

* * *

**JPOV**

I sat in my kitchen with strangers and someone who couldn't look at me. Emily checked out my wrist before she left but there was nothing she could do, it was healing well and I would eventually see nothing, not a trace that Nessie had even bitten me.

I took a swig of the beer in front of me and winced when Nessie's cry got a little louder. I was in pain when I heard her cry but I could go and console her. I couldn't even look at her.

Seventeen people. She has killed seventeen innocent people. Seventeen people. Who were these people? I bet they had family and friends and lives, and she had taken them away from their life because… well I didn't know why she drank blood.

I didn't want to ask the strangers because I was scared they would tell me something I didn't like.

I'd learnt too much about her today.

I didn't want to learn anything else.

Seventeen people.

Little Sarah was going to be eighteen.

I couldn't wrap my head around why Nessie had started drinking human blood. She had been told how wrong it was to kill people when she was young, she didn't drink human blood.

"Dude, have you got another beer?" Adrian asked from behind me.

I looked up from my beer and to him. "How old are you?"

The kid looked eighteen, and I probably would've given him one if Charlie wasn't there, but since I had a cop in the room, I had to ask. I know Charlie wasn't gonna arrest me though.

"Nineteen. But come on man, I need a beer."

"Get one." Charlie said, and then added, "I'll have one as well."

Adrian went into the fridge and got out three beers. His brother sat down next to Charlie and he sat next to me. We were silent as we drank our beers and listened to the crying from upstairs.

"My little granddaughter is a vampire." Charlie said.

"Hybrid." Me, Adrian and his brother said in unison. It was like we didn't want to admit we cared for vampires.

Charlie grumbled something but it was too rough and mumbled to hear properly. It is a lot for a human to wrap his mind around, when the supernatural elements of life come in the ordinary and open.

"Why did she drink human blood?" I asked quietly when Nessie cries started to subside into hiccups.

I was met by a silence and the sound of Adrian and his brother both picking up their drinks and taking a swig. They gave each other a look as if they were fighting over who should talk first. Did I want to know what they were about to say? Did she just drink human blood because she felt like it? Was it because she'd spent so much time around Red Eyes. I know Carlisle wouldn't have approved of her drinking human blood so why?

"She should explain that to you. It's her story, not ours. What I can tell you though is that she got into a bad situation with a guy, and that lead to her drinking human blood." Adrian said.

No one said anything after that. Who was the guy? Did he hurt her?

I would find him and kill him if he hurt her.

Then the crying stopped and we heard two sets of footsteps come down the stairs. Everyone was silent and we heard hush male mumbling from the other side of the door before it opened and Adrian's father and Nessie came into the kitchen.

Nessie's eyes were red and the make up she had been wearing had vanished, she had cried it away. She clutched Adrian's father's arm, like he was holding her up. She had changed her clothes. She was now wearing sweat pants and a white t-shirt. She looked as if she were ready to go to bed. She wore sweats to bed.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out. It was never meant for you to find out. I can leave if it makes you more comfortable." Nessie said.

I looked to Charlie and he looked at his granddaughter, and stood up. He slowly walked over to her and it was silent, everyone was holding their breath. Nessie let go of Adrian's father and stood.

I didn't want her to leave. I just needed to get my head around the situation. Nessie was still my imprint and I still loved her, it was just a difficult situation. She had a side to her which was the side of my natural enemy. She had the ability to kill people.

No one knew what Charlie was going to do. He could just walk straight past her or except her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and then wrapped arms around her shoulders. "I don't want you to leave. You're my baby's baby, my little Nessie. And you were born this way. It wasn't your fault you are like this and if it is instinct then it is instinct. But I can't have you killing people Nessie. Those seventeen people you killed have families and friends and they had lives. I can forgive you for your mistakes but I can't condone killing. My blood is blue; I'm a cop through and through." Charlie said and then chuckled. "That wasn't meant to rhyme."

Nessie exhaled in happiness, and wrapped her arms around Charlie. "I had a problem Charlie, but I'm working on it. That part of my life is over. I haven't had human blood in a year and two months. And I don't have any intention to drink it ever again." Nessie told him.

Charlie pulled away and cupped her face and then he brushed his hand down to her shoulder. He then made a questioning noise and then brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Nessie, what are these lumps on your neck?" He asked as he felt her neck.

My instincts quickly went into over drive and I kicked the chair from underneath myself and quickly made my way over to her.

There were raised crescents scattering over her neck and down below her shirt. I moved Charlie away from her and pulled down her shirt collar to show her collarbone and shoulder. Crescents scattered and crisscrossed there way across her skin.

She looked down and then moved my fingers away from her shirt, moving it up to cover up the scars that weren't on her neck. The ones on her neck seemed to be angrier and they crossed over each other more.

Someone had bitten her. Repeatedly. The crescents were all the same shape and size.

Someone had hurt her.

Drank from her.

"Who… what…who did… who hurt you," I asked. My voice was small, I was scared of the anger I felt. I was scared of the thoughts running through my mind and how they were so fast that I couldn't catch them fast enough, first they were there and then they were gone.

I ran my fingers across her cheekbones, and she looked at me. Her brown eyes looked up at me, the melted chocolate pools were wet with tears and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop her hurt. Someone had hurt her and I wasn't there to protect her.

I could feel the tears coming but I had to stop them. I had failed her and I had to be here for her now. I had to protect her now. It was my duty to protect her, and I had failed without knowing about it and I had to try now. Protecting her was my main priority now.

She wouldn't see anyone I didn't know without me being there. Any time she was in danger, I would be there, putting my life on the line to protect her. If I died and she lived, nothing would be wrong, she would be breathing and she would have a life that is all I wanted. I can't let my romantic feelings of love toward her change my duty toward her. My life was nothing compared to hers. Hers was more important.

"I can't tell you. You'd go and find him. You'd kill him." Nessie said, her voice quivering.

I pressed my forehead against hers and told her: "I would rip that son of a bitch apart, as far as I am concerned, he is a dead man walking."

She closed her eyes and tears spilled out. Her eyelashes became heavy with the tears.

"My dad left to kill him and he never came back. I haven't seen him in months. I don't want to lose you too." Nessie said, her voice filled with tears.

I brought her to my chest and vowed revenge on that son of a bitch. Whoever he was, I would find him. And I will make his death slow. I will carefully rip him apart and then slowly burn his flesh piece by piece.

Nessie's arms wrapped around my waist and pressed her cheek into my chest. I pressed my lips into the top of her head. I let some tears leak out of my eyes and onto her hair.

I had failed her.

"What happened to you?" Charlie asked from behind me. "Who hurt you?"

Nessie moved away from my chest but remained in my arms. The only place I deemed for her to now be safe. In my arms and in my house were the only places she would ever be safe ever again.

"It's a long story. I was stupid and lonely and he played on that. I let him do this. I thought he loved me." Nessie said quietly.

She thought that if someone was drinking her blood that meant that he loved her?

I would never do that to her.

I will never hurt her.

She was the one person she loved and she will never hurt.

"I want to know the whole story." I told her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think in the reviews. They motivate me to write and they give me ideas. Half of you guys basically write this story so I thank you. **

**Exam season is upon me. The next month of my life is wall to wall exams and I can't promise to deliver the story every week or so. After my exams, I have ten weeks to write but at the moment, as it stands, with revision and school, I am finding it hard to find the time. So please be patient and if I have a few spare minutes every day, I may be able to give you a chapter this month. But no promises. Thanks for understanding xx.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I spoil you I really do but it's because you have all been really kind and supportive with this story. So thank you all and here you go!**

* * *

**NPOV**

I looked up to Jake. He wanted the whole story? He would pity me if he knew the whole story. I would be the poor girl who fell for the wrong guy and suffered the consequences.

I didn't want him to see me that way.

I wanted him to see me as strong Renesmee Cullen, the girl with girl balls and who knew how to get what she wanted when she wanted it. And maybe he would be a little turned on by it. Enough to ask me out, but now he would see me as a little stupid girls who ran before she could walk.

He would see me as a victim.

I don't want to be seen as a victim.

But I doubt I could keep a secret like this from Jake. His kind nature and stubbornness would get the story out of me soon. And no doubt he would console me. Because that is who Jake is, he is a kind and caring person. He hates it when I am sad and when I cry. I never knew Jacob when he was sad.

Except the day when I left. I saw him crying for the first time, and he was hysterical. Because I was leaving. He was inconsolable because I was not going to see him. He begged to come with us and I asked him to come with us. He couldn't though, dad wouldn't let him and later on I understood why. Jake was under the threat too, and what dad did protected him.

"Nessie?" Jensen said, bringing me back from my train of thought. "I think you should tell him."

I looked over to him and nodded. This was better, he would know me more.

"How about we go into the living room?" Jensen suggested before he turned around to go into the front room.

Jake put his arm around my waist and guided me into the living room and I heard Noah and Adrian get up and follow us. Jensen sat down on the smaller sofa. I moved Jakes hand from my waist and went to join Jensen. I needed his support through this. When I sat next to him, he took my hand and placed it on his lap.

Adrian stood next to the window, right in my line of sight. He was upset with me, after this year and everything he worked for with me, and I blew that work.

Noah stood by my side and placed his hand on my shoulder, a sign that he, unlike his brother, was there for me. Charlie and Jake sat down on the sofa in front of Adrian.

"So, um…" I didn't know where to start. There were so many starts to this story, I could start where I first met Adrian, when I came back to New York and started dating Adrian. I could start after we broke up or I could start at the very very beginning, after I left Forks and developed a need to be part of a family for more than a couple of months. And the need to be loved by someone.

"I guess I'll start with why I went to Brazil." I said. This was a long enough story without getting into the little details.

* * *

**JPOV**

I watched her as she shifted uncomfortably and I saw how her brain was searching for a way to start the story. But I was a little bit closer, there weren't many vampires that lived in South America that the Cullens knew of and I know Nessie wouldn't go with anyone that her family didn't know.

"Adrian and I had been dating for a couple of months." I gripped the sofa quickly and I looked behind me. He looked at me and smiled smugly. Little shit. "But since I saw him as my brother in a way, I couldn't make it work between us." Adrians smile fell. He went through the same thing as me with Bella. Bella saw me as a best friend and a brother and we couldn't work out because of that.

"Anyway, I had to move on, some of the guys in the Pack were hitting on me and Adrian didn't like it, so I moved down to Brazil, I was going to live there on my own and find myself by myself. It broke my heart when I couldn't be with Adrian so I really needed some time alone." She choked on a few tears at the end of the sentence. She looked behind me at Adrian and there seemed to be a conversation between them with words. Anyone could tell that they were close, but Adrian didn't seem to be okay with Nessie drinking human blood.

After a few seconds Nessie carried on. "It was three weeks before I ran into an old friend of the family. I was so glad to see someone I knew. I hadn't talked to Adrian in weeks and I just wanted to talk to someone I knew instead of douchey guys at the beach and in bars." She looked down and the floor and gripped Jensens hand tighter.

"We started seeing each other every other day. Then every day. Whenever I wasn't with him, I missed him and I became very dependant on him. He'd seen Zafrina and she'd told him that I'd been moving from place to place. I told him I missed my family and I wished that I could stay in one place longer than three or four months." She stopped for a minute and it seemed hard for her to tell us this. I looked to Charlie and his face was sad. He was seeing his little granddaughter in pain and I understood the feeling of not being able to do anything about her pain.

"I now understand that he was playing my weaknesses in order to get what he wanted. But at the time, I was falling in love with him." My heart hiccupped and I wished that she would one day fall in love with me so that I could show her what it is like to be treated right in a relationship.

"After Adrian I just wanted someone to love me, and I needed this guy to love me. He was aloof but he bought me flowers and chocolates and we often just walked around Rio together and after a while, we started dating." I saw her lips turn upward as if she were smiling and a memory she enjoyed. "It was so good at the start. He treated me right, he knew how my father gave me strict instructions about relationships and he respected them."

Nessie brought out a necklace from her shirt collar with a ring on the end. She twisted the ring in her fingers.

"What is that?" Charlie asked and Nessie looked up.

"My abstinence ring daddy bought me before I started dating Adrian." Charlie choked slightly and looked shocked. "Daddy's from a different time, this was normal for him for a woman to be a virgin when she was married."

"Anyway, the guy appreciated that. But one night we got a little drunk and we stumbled back to my place. We were making out-" Nessie was saying before Charlie interrupted her with a very loud fake cough.

He was bright red and looking at his shoes. "As your granddad, sweetie, I do not really need to know where this goes." He said, embarrassed.

I looked over to Nessie and kept silently begging in my head that she hadn't given her virginity to someone else. I doubt she had given it to Adrian but if she had given it to the guy who hurt her then I couldn't handle it. I was already desperate to kill him but now all I wanted to do was make it hell for him, make him beg for death and not even give him that sweet release until he has gotten past not being able to take it anymore.

"Oh, no!" Nessie replied quickly, her face flushed red in embarrassment. "I have kept my promise to my daddy, it took some work but, no, I haven't, you know, done that."

"She's a super freaking virgin with bells on top." Adrian said from behind me and laughed while Nessie's face went from tomato to blood red.

She hid her face in her hands and tried to calm herself down. Meanwhile, I was rejoicing and do a little happy dance in my head. I had been wondering this all week and now, Adrian had confirmed it. Nessie was a virgin. Yay. No one had touched her. She was mine fully now.

Once I actually plucked up the courage to ask her out.

Which was a hard thing to pluck up.

Pluck.

That is a funny word.

Pluck. Pluck. Pluck.

The word had now literally lost all meaning to me.

"Anyway, me and N… this guy were making out and he was kissing my neck." I gripped the sofa cushion so much that my nails were piercing the couch. "And he bit me, and took a little blood." She looked at me and she looked sad. "I was so drunk that I didn't notice for a couple of seconds, and then I pushed him off me. We fought and he promised it was an accident. I told him to leave but I was so dependant on him, that by the second day, I asked him to come over. We made up and it was good again, for a while."

The older brother patted Nessie's shoulder as if to comfort her. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. "It happened again and then said it was normal for our kind. So he let me drink from him and…I kind of liked it. So we started drinking from each other but I was getting weak while he stayed relatively strong. He was quick at drinking blood, I wasn't, I hadn't bitten anyone since I was little and then, I could hold Jakes wrist to my mouth and drink. But he told me it was because I wasn't drinking human blood. So after a few weeks, he was persuading me that if I do it then I would be stronger and that I would be doing it because I love him, so I did."

She looked at me for a split second and then she looked away quickly. The older brother crouched down next to her, and took her other hand, "Nessie, it's fine, come on kid. You're so strong and I know you can do this." He said looking up at her and moving the hair away from her eyes.

The act wasn't a romantic move; it was the kind of move a brother would do. Not me when I was younger with my sisters but a brother who really loved his sister and who wanted to protect her.

"Um, at first I realised how wrong it was. But I was still weak, even with the human blood and then he stopped letting me drink and I was fine with it. I didn't like the taste of his blood, it tasted off to me. I don't know why but I let him keep drinking from me. I thought he would stop loving me if I didn't let him drink from me."

She reached up to touch a scar on her throat, just next to the angriest and most raised one that lay on her throat. She traced over the crescent as she thought. No one said anything; we waited for her to be ready to tell the rest.

"It started to get worse. He would drain me so much that I would pass out. I'd be too weak to get out of bed for a couple of days. I drank sugary drinks and then had some blood. Then one…one…one night…" She started to choke and she started crying.

"One night he tore my throat open, but since I had been avoiding Adrians calls… well everyones calls, I got Adrian worried so he came down to see me, to see if I was okay." She was sniffling and all I wanted to do was gather her up in my arms and hold her till the pain and hurt stopped.

"One minute I'm screaming because the blood won't stop and then the next thing I remember is Adrian holding on to me in a stingy hotel room, applying pressure to my throat to stop the bleeding. Carlisle came within the next hour and stitched my wound up and then my dad came too. When they went back out to look for… the guy, he was already gone and they lost his trail around Mexico City." Nessie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I owe my life to Adrian." She added looking up at him then standing up and walking over to him. She stood one foot away from him before wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

I looked over to Charlie and I saw his eyes well up with tears. He wiped them with his shirt sleeve and when Nessie let go of Adrian, he stood up and enveloped her in his arms. "Thank you Adrian." He said looking over at him and then he looked to me.

I was trying to stay calm and strong. I didn't want to cry in front of Nessie. I was going to find out who did this to her. And I was going to kill him so that he couldn't hurt her ever again. I would tear at his throat so he would bleed out himself and so that he knew the pain which he put Nessie through.

Nessie gripped on to her grandfather and Charlie held his granddaughter like she was going to disappear if he let go.

After two minutes, they let go of each other and then Nessie turned to me, without a second thought I gathered her up in my arms and held on. He cheek pressed against my chest, her hands clutched at my t-shirt just underneath my shoulder blades.

I wish we weren't surrounded by people at the moment. I could tell her what I thought. What I would do to this guy who hurt her. I would ask her for his name. Then I would tell her how I would treat her if we were in a relationship. How I would cherish her if we were in love. She would be my priority and I would never hurt her.

I would say that if I had any balls. I was acting like a pre pubescent teenager with a crush instead of a twenty six year old man in love.

No one was going to hurt her again.

Not if I was alive.

Never again.

* * *

**So guys, I updated this faster than I normally would and that's because I have had some time spare. I could have revised but my brain was fried. This will probably be the only chapter for a while due to my exams but I didn't want to leave you asking what Nessie's back story way. So tell me what you think in the reviews, they will really help me out with the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 13

**I can't even believe how supportive all you guys are and how much I enjoy writing this story. So here is the next Chapter**

* * *

**JPOV**

The rest of the day passed relatively quietly. Charlie and Adrian's family stayed late into the night before Charlie drove them up to the Cullen's house where they would be staying while they were here. Nessie had fallen asleep and I was glad of the excuse not to go up to the house. It was haunted with both good and bad memories which I wasn't ready to face.

The next morning I phased before Nessie even woke up. Paul apologised over and over again and all I could bring myself to do was punish him with a couple of extra shifts of patrol, which he was only happy to do. He was only protecting those who were precious to him.

And now he knew why she was like that. What had happened to her to make her crave human blood. There were no secrets in the Pack and I begged them not show that they knew or treat her any differently because of it.

I trotted up to the house around ten and I heard someone in my garage. La Push didn't have much crime but there was someone near my bike and I didn't like people near my bike but me.

I pulled on my pants and quietly snuck around to the front of the garage, the doors were wide open and I saw Nessie in a set of overalls, but with the top half open, showing a vest top. It said Blacks on the back so she must have been to the Shop to steal one.

I had to give her more, she looked hot in them. It might be the fact that this was a wet dream I never thought I had or the fact that she got one of the smallest jumpsuits I ordered for my men, for the kids on work experience. It was tight around her in all the right places.

She was bent over her Ferrari, her head under the bonnet. I had no idea what she was doing but the fact that she could fix a car was undeniably hot. So hot that I could barely stand in this room with her without leaping on her and taking her on her car.

New wet dream, taking her on her Ferrari. And on my bike. And in this garage. Maybe on the Rabbit, defiantly in the Rabbit. After every surface in my house and in Blacks. Maybe one night on the beach, in the water.

Wow, I lose my train of thought easily when it comes to Nessie's naked body…

Shit.

I shook my head and wiped any drool that may have leaked out of my mouth while I was thinking of Nessie in a compromising position.

OH, maybe in the woods!

_Seriously stop it Jake, you need to pick up the balls to ask her on a date before thinking of all the places you could fuck her. _The rational part of me thought and the Wolf and teenage boy in my mind was singing:

_Banging Nessie in the woods, all the time, in the woods. Up against a tree, in the woods, on the floor, in the woods. Anywhere in the woods._

I pinched my leg and brought myself back to reality. Nessie didn't need this right now. She needed time to heal the scars that the guy who had hurt her, both the physical and the emotional. She was the victim of abuse and she needed her friend Jacob, her protector, not the horn dog Jacob.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at me and her beautiful cheeks were smeared with oil, like war paint, as if she had done it on purpose. Her gorgeous locks have been pulled up into a scrunchie to keep it off her face as she worked.

"Changing the oil. My baby was complaining when I took her out the other day so I just went over to Blacks and took what I needed before coming back here." As she said it, she stroked the roof of her car adoringly before she looked at me and smiled. Then she reached into her bra and brought out a wad of money. "This is for the oil and the jumpsuit. I'm keeping the jumpsuit, it's cute." She brushed her oily hands on her pants. "I just saw it and I had to have it. Seth said it was okay."

Nessie walked over to me and placed the money in my hand but I put it in the pocket of the jumpsuit.

"Jake I need to pay you for the oil and the jumpsuit; I've already taken too much from you." She said and reached into her pocket to get the money but I just shook my head.

"If you had told me, I would have changed the oil for you as well, and all for free." I told her truthfully.

She looked at me for a second and a mischievous look came into her eyes. When Nessie was mischievous, she could cause large amounts of trouble. She had her Uncles childish and mischievous ways.

* * *

**NPOV**

Jake wouldn't let me pay then I would give him back the things I didn't really need, while showing him that I was no victim or that I was in no way deterred from relationships because of Nahuel. I wasn't a little girl; I didn't have the body of a little girl either.

I pushed the jumpsuit off my shoulders slowly. I had only a pair of lacy panties on underneath. I didn't wear them to seduce anyone, they were the only ones I hadn't worn and I had been changing my underwear more than normal because Jake had been walking around with no shirt on and they had gotten…compromised.

I hadn't washed the… compromised… pairs yet either, they needed to be delicately washed and I couldn't be bothered to wash them by hand. And I doubt Jake would like if my panties all over the place… well maybe he would.

I pushed the jumpsuit down my body and over my bare feet, my knees were shaking and I really don't know where I had gotten this confidence from but I liked it. I was never like this with Adrian or Nahuel but with Jake, for the first time, I was properly sexually attracted to someone and it scared me but it excited me. In my pants.

I looked over my shoulder to look at Jake but I felt his presence behind me.

Suddenly the garage got really really hot and I felt little Nessie get excited. Jake brought his hands up to my waist, pushing my vest top up slightly.

"You don't know what you do to me Renesmee," he breathed in my ear and my heart started to pound in my chest, my breathing got shallow.

"I can guess." I said in a shaky voice. I tried to be confident and alluring but the position we were in scared me slightly. I've never been this naked in front of anyone before, well other than Nahuel but I didn't want to count that.

I slowly turned around and faced him. He was looking down at my body like a man who had starved for years and I was a roast dinner with all the trimmings. He slowly looked up at my face. His dark eyes were on fire and I felt mine adore his in the same way.

I slowly reached up on my tip toes and his hands lifted me the rest of the way.

I slowly pressed my lips to his and my heart went into overdrive. Lips started to move against one another and Jake pushed me up against my car and the kissing got urgent.

It was as if the lost time we had, we were trying to make up for it in this kiss. My hands gripped his neck and his hands gripped my waist, pulling me closer to him.

My skin felt as though electricity was being passed over it in every place he touched, my heart was beating faster and faster with every brush of our lips, my lungs gasped for air but I denied them, any time I pulled away for air, my heart stuttered and I missed the feel of his lips against mine.

No words were said but a thousand were communicated with every touch. Loss was communicated every time he brought me closer to him. Longing was communicated every time I stroked his neck. Want was communicated every time our lips touched.

I pulled away to breathe and his lips attached themselves to my throat. I winced slightly but I felt him kill each individual scar over my neck and shoulder. My head fell against the roof of my car as he kissed his way back to my lips.

I felt his fingers brush my cheeks and I opened my eyes to see his eyes looking at me with pure wonder. It made me feel wanted, and loved, a feeling that never made feel so warm and special.

"You're perfect Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He told me truthfully while he paused to look at me.

My heart was stuttering. I was called perfect by many people but they didn't mean anything now that he had said the same thing. The way he said it and the fact that it was coming from him made me feel perfect, and fixed the imperfections others left in me and the imperfections I thought I had.

I didn't understand how these things that I had thought for years were instantly fixed in my mind and in this moment. But I think it has something to do with Jake. When I was little he could always make things better and now he made eight years of separation feel as though we were never separated.

I pulled him closer and kissed him again. Force was now pulling me closer; it was like steel cables connected me to him and now they were stretched because not every part of our bodies were touching. They wanted us to be closer and I was determined that would happen.

I pulled his neck so I was lifted up and he grabbed my thighs, pulling me closer while he pushed me into my car, forcing our bodies together, pressing my whole front against him.

"You're amazing Jake." I breathed as he started to kiss down my throat again.

He hummed against the skin on my throat, I felt his smile and I smiled too. I gripped his hair and pushed him into my throat. It felt so good, and I was getting turned on. It was strange and new, but it felt good as well as frustrating. There wasn't enough friction, and I knew why I needed friction but I didn't know how to go around it.

I had a medical degree, I know what was happening to me in medical terms with diagrams and textbooks but I've never had it happen like this before.

He pulled away to look at me for a second, his eyes wide and his face shocked. "My, my little Ness, you surprise me." He whispered in a husky tone.

My heart stuttered again and my legs tightened around his hips.

_What has happened to me? You're acting unusually. You are two seconds from humping his leg like a dog. _A tiny part of my mind thought.

Another part screamed: _Do it Renesmee. Be confident. Take power of your body. Let him take power of your body, make love to him. You are attracted to him._

While the teen in me screamed: _Jake is so hot! Fuck him! I bet he has a huge cock! Oh god, it's gonna be good!_

"Renesmee? Are you okay?" he asked seriously all of a sudden. "It seems pretty confusing in your head." He added.

I let my legs go slack and Jake put me down. I pushed him away and looked down, my cheeks flushed. He saw my thoughts, what my mind was thinking as we were kissing. I was so embarrassed and I felt a little violated. My thoughts were my own unless I allowed people to hear them and he should have told me as soon as he heard anything coming from my mind.

"Ness?" he whispered, touching my arm.

I looked at him, his lips were swollen and I felt that mine were too. We were passionate as we were kissing and my lips were now plump because of all the blood that had flown there, well the blood that wasn't flowing toward my… well my downstairs area.

"How long had you been hearing my thoughts?" I asked him. I walked over to where he had kicked the overalls. I pulled them up and button the front up.

"Not for long… I was… I heard…you liked it Ness." He stuttered. "I didn't want you to… I wanted to know… what you liked…what you didn't like." His once confident outer appearance and bravado was now gone and he was acting like a guilty little boy. If his listening to my thoughts didn't turn me off, then this defiantly did. It was if he threw cold water over my lady parts.

I walked past him and over to my car and finished the pretty much completed job and pushed the hood down. I looked over to Jake, his eyes were large and sad but I couldn't help but feel wronged. If I had wanted him to hear my thoughts, I would have shown them him, he shouldn't have just listened in on a wave length that wasn't supposed to be heard.

I then looked to the side of my car. It seems as though the metal couldn't stand the force of a shape shifter and a vampire hybrid and I hadn't even noticed that the window had broken inwards. There was an imprint of my back on the door and my head on the roof and my shattered window now lay in pieces on my passenger seat.

"I can't fix the door so I want it to go to Blacks. I'll pay over the asking price for you to fix it." He tried to talk over me, telling me that he would do it for free. "I don't want you charity Jake. You've paid for way too much and now you paying for things makes me feel a little cheap."

"Ness." He said; his voice and eyes pleading for me.

"I can't be in here at the moment Jake. I've just made a fool of myself and I need to be alone right now." I told him truthfully, stopping him from talking.

I then slowly and calmly walked out of the garage and toward the house. I tried to stop the tears that were flowing from my eyes but I couldn't so I just let them fall, without sound and without fuss. I opened the door and walked to my room. I changed my clothes, underwear and all before walking out the front door to make a journey I had not made in a long time.

I ran into the forest and it was as if my feet remembered the way to the house, my only real home, the place where I had walked and talked for the first time. Where I lived with my whole family as one. Where I had little cares and the one place I ever remember being truly happy. And the one place I had the terrible memory of my little heart being wrenched out of my chest as the car drove away from him.

My footfalls became less frequent as I approached the house and suddenly my parents' home came into view. The small one floor cottage, tucked away in the forest. My heart sank a little as I saw it. The hedges were overgrown and the garden was ridden with weeds and ivy had taken over the house.

I walked up the stone pathway that had once been so welcoming and warm but now led me to an empty house, filled with ghosts I could no longer avoid. I opened the small wooden door and I saw the half ransacked house exactly as it was left.

"_Daddy, where are we going?" I asked as he carried me around on his hip, throwing books in boxes and asking me to wrap photo frames with memories held still in time beneath their glass._

_He did not answer for a few minutes as he decided what was important enough to come with us. My mother flitted from room to room, picking out what she deemed important for us to keep._

_Daddy set me down on the sofa and knelt in front of me, holding my small hands within his. His beautiful amber eyes looked back at me and they looked sad. My father was never sad, he was always happy and I loved looking at him, his beauty was so strong and ethereal, his bronze hair so like mine. My fathers' eyes were a constant in my life, they were always a beautiful amber colour and I never knew them to be black or hateful, only filled with love and joy._

_He used to say he was the luckiest man in the world and that God blessed him with my mother and me. He didn't deserve us but he thanked God every day for giving him us. Before he would put me to bed he would sometimes tell me of how happy he was with his new life, how my mother had saved him and how I had brought him such joy and how I taught him to see the good in all things._

"_We have to leave my sweet little girl. I don't know where just yet but we have to go." He told me, his hand stroking the side of my small face. "And I don't know that when we leave that you and I will stay together but that might be better for your safety."_

"_But I don't want to leave you Daddy." I said, my little lips quivering with sadness._

_My daddy was my daddy and he promised that he would never ever leave me because I was so precious. He could never pull himself from me or my mother. _

"_We may not have to leave each other and I pray that we don't but it may have to happen and I am only warning you so you are not startled by the change if it does happen." He said._

_I pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on as tight as I could. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as I cried into his shirt._

"_Edward!" Uncle Emmett yelled from outside the house and then he appeared._

"_I am comforting my daughter brother, this had better be important." My father growled as he stood up and turned around._

"_Should I call Jake up to the house now?" Emmett asked. _

_I turned my head to look at Emmett and he smiled at me sadly. I felt my father nod and then he shook his head quickly._

"_Take Nessie, I'll call him up." My daddy told him, before holding me out for Emmett to take. Emmett gathered me in his arms before throwing me onto his shoulders and bounding out the door at a human pace._

"_Are you ready to go on an adventure Nessie?" Emmett asked me while galloping down the stone path. The flowers were so beautiful that day and it was as if the sun had come out to say good bye to me and show me the beauty of Forks one last time._

"_I don't want to go on an adventure Uncle Emmie, I want to stay here with my family and Jake and the wolves." I told him._

My wish didn't come true. I cannot really remember anything but sadness when I was taken from Forks and from Jake. But an hour into the drive I had calmed down slightly and I was cuddling some bear that I was given by my family's friend Benjamin. On its chest it said Visit Egypt. Little did I know, I was going to stay there first and many times after that.

_I held Ra close to my chest as we drove down an unfamiliar route. I pulled at his fur and realised that I didn't want his bear. Little Jake was still in Forks, I had left him at Jakes house by accident, I had asked Jake to bring him over so I could sleep with him tonight._

"_Daddy go back." I begged. He turned slightly to face me before looking back at the road and pushing forward some more._

"_Daddy please, I left something." I begged again but he didn't look at me, even in the rear view mirror._

"_Daddy!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face. "You have to go back!" I threw Ra at him and screamed again._

_I rutted against my car seat and kept screaming. I was screaming and screaming, over and over again. "I left Little Jake!"_

_My dad didn't stop the car but my mother undid her seatbelt and climbed into the backseat with me. She undid my car seat and pulled me onto her knee, holding me against her chest as I screamed._

_I never acted like this. I was a good girl. I was given everything I ever needed but they weren't taking me back to get my Little Jake. I wanted Jake and my Little Jake._

"_Daddy! I wanna go home!" I screamed again. "I don't wanna leave Jake and Little Jake alone. They need me."_

_My mother just held me close and I saw my father shake his head into the rear view mirror before looking at me and turning back to the road and he kept shaking his head. My mother just held onto me as I cried and kicked._

_All I wanted was Little Jake. He was my favourite toy, he was precious and I couldn't sleep without him for more than a few days. He was my comfort when Jake couldn't stay with me._

_I slowly started to calm down and I slowly started to rest my head against my mother's chest and shoulder. While my thoughts of Jake and Little Jake turned into dreams, I felt my mother rock with silent and unshed tears and my fathers hand to come and stroke my back._

_I loved my family and I knew I would be with them, but I would miss Jake forever. I will come back when I can. I will see my Jake again._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Hey guys, I know it has been a long time and to be honest, this chapter was written before three major exams. Well, one that doesn't really count, one that I was forced to re sit even though I got an A and an exam I am firm on the information for but I am so scared about. Plus that and revision and a new boyfriend and keeping up a social life, its been pretty hard to find the time to write but I've found it just for you because you guys are amazing and your reviews always make me smile. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews, what you think will happen next, what will happen between Nessie and Jake. If Nessie will tell anyone about what happened between her and Jake. I love you guys and I promise I will try to update soon. I may use my 'Study leave' to leave my studying and write for you guys. Love you and please review this chapter. xx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and the well wishing for my exams. They are scary but necessary and they are over now, which is great! So here's the next chapter guys!**

* * *

**NPOV**

I walked further into the small house, closing the door behind me. I started to walk around the front room and straighten up, ordering the throw pillows so they were straight. I picked up books, stroking the spines before putting them on the in built bookshelves. It seemed as though Dad left more than half of his books behind.

I moved the rug so it was at parallels with fire place and the sofa. I moved the coffee table so that it was straight and then threw away the old news papers. I brushed the dust away from the shelves and the fire place, ordered the ornaments that were left behind and worked over everything in the front room.

I started to move throughout the house, in to the kitchen where I had so many happy memories. Birthdays and breakfasts where my dad would sit with a newspaper and a cup of coffee he wouldn't drink. My mother would make pancakes for me in an apron. They were trying to give me some sense of reality, my life was strange, I was home schooled and I didn't go into large crowds a lot and they thought if they gave me a near to normal home life, then I would be fine in life.

I put everything in its place in the kitchen, finding no old food was a definite plus. I didn't want to have to clean out old, moulding food. That would have put an even worse slant on my day.

I moved throughout the house, just ordering it in the way I remembered it was before my family and I moved away. Most of the books were missing from the study, but they were my fathers' journals of his life and he took them wherever he went. Some have stayed, some that were forgotten in the rush. I left them in their bound state, some dates on the front I knew as significant, others were just points in time that my father documented. I put them all on a shelf, a small shelf, only about twenty thick moleskin journals which I knew wasn't even a quarter of his journals. He could fill one easily in about two months.

I picked up the last one off of the floor, looking at the date on the front, _August – September 2003_. The year I was born, the month I was born. I held the journal close to my chest as I walked to the chair in the study, curled into a ball, inhaling the old comforting smell of leather mixed with the remnants of my fathers cologne.

I untied the worn brown leather tie and opened the journal, missing half the journal, I went to the day I was born. I don't know what my father thought when I was born. He avoided the subject a lot. I know how much pain I caused my mother and that I nearly killed her. It was a sensitive subject for him.

_10__th__ September 2003_

_Bella had our daughter today. A beautiful 7 pound baby girl, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. There were complications, I thought I had lost Bella though, everything was black for a moment, but Carlisle told me that she was surviving. I thought my heart had been ripped in half when I thought I had lost her. Nothing was worth anything anymore. Even this little baby was nothing for a few moments, I would have run to the Volturi in those minutes if I hadn't tried to keep Bella alive, to help her through the Change._

_I'm ashamed of my thoughts now. Now I hold my daughter in my arms as she sleeps, waiting for my wife to wake up. Bella is a fighter and survives again and again but I was willing to leave my daughter without parents because I cannot bear to be without Bella. And I would have been putting Renesmee in danger, the Volturi wouldn't want to hear of her existence, they would see her as an immortal child, they would have killed her and she was so small and precious, they would not be merciful to her. And I don't think I could ever be at rest if I knew I had endangered my daughter in any way, even if it were to reunite myself with Bella. _

_We didn't know what Renesmee was, she was a hybrid of human and vampire but I didn't know if there were any others of her kind. But what was scaring us was her rate of growth. She was growing fast and we didn't know if it would stop. And if it wouldn't, Carlisle estimated that she would only live around thirty years. I hoped it would stop or at least slow down. I wanted her to have a full and amazing life. And amazing and long life. _

_But I didn't want to dwell on that now, she is so calm and beautiful and she would survive for years and years to come. I will find a way. Even if we had to Change her. I just want her to live for as long as I do, I cannot be parted from her now I met her._

_Renesmee's little eyes are fluttering with dreams that I can see, my face, Bellas and Jacobs. All intermingling with each other, surrounded by bright colours and voices and tunes. I played on the piano while she sat on Rose's knee. I wanted her to learn the piano. I will teach her and music will be something we share together. Jacob then picked her up, bouncing her on his hip, her giggling radiating throughout the room._

_I wish that he was nowhere in her thoughts, I wanted her thoughts to be of her family and not about him._

_I broke Jakes arms and one leg when I heard his thoughts. He had the cheek to think he was worthy of my daughter. I heard that these thoughts were innocent and he only wanted to care for her in this stage as a brother figure, but I didn't like it. My baby wasn't getting married until she was a thousand, she was a precious little being, nothing was worthy of her, not even a bed._

_Her small brown eyes opened a moment ago, and she started crying, but I rocked her, feeding her a bottle and let her drift back off to sleep. Jacob had woken up when she started crying and he tried to convince me that it was a good idea if he should take her, I denied it. My Renesmee would stay with her father tonight, in my arms as she slept while I wrote this entry, so I could capture every single moment of this night, her first night on this earth. _

_I never thought I would be a father, that my state had denied me the option to be a father. But then I thought I would never find a soul mate, and I found Bella. But I can't help but thank all the gods that I was blessed with a daughter. Renesmee was beautiful, big chocolate brown eyes that I thought I would lose when Bella Changed and soft pale skin that shone when ours sparkled. Tiny hands that gripped at fingers and miniscule toes that curled when she laughed. And her laugh was magical, a song to those who heard it. Her smile was a painting, and we made it our mission that she should smile all day, using rattles and dolls._

_I never thought I would get so much enjoyment and love from a baby, but she was an amazing little baby, she understood when we talked to her, and I was blessed that my mind reading was able to give her what she wanted and what she wanted the most was for her to be held by me, and bounced from side to side. She wanted to see me when she couldn't see me and I only managed to get her to sleep when I came to see Bella. She was calmer around her mother and her father. Jacob made her excitable._

_I still don't like him near my Renesmee. First, he pursues my girlfriend, then my newly wedded wife and now he wants to be with my daughter. He Imprinted on my baby, my little Renesmee…_

He imprinted on _me?_

Not Leah.

Me.

Jake loves me?

* * *

**So guys, this chapter was so hard to write because I have been suffering from writers block with this story. I'm powering through and sorry that this chapter is so short. Tell me what you think could happen next and what you think should've happened with Nessie and Jacob.**

**Please check out my new story which is on my profile. Learn To Love is a Nessie and Jacob story since there are the only stories I like to write because there are many stories you can write about them because Meyer only gave us a beginning to their story. Please follow it if you love it, tell me what you think if you hate the idea. **

**I'm also looking for cover photos for each story so if any of you are a whiz at Photoshop, it would really help me out. Just send me a PM and I will take a look at your idea. If not, the internet will have to do.**

**Remember, reviews motivate me to write, and I really appreciate the feedback that you give. I read every single review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here's the next Chapter!**

* * *

**JPOV**

Nessie.

I haven't seen her in two days.

Two days of constant torture.

Charlie didn't know where she was.

Adrian and Noah were missing too.

No scent.

Jensen said they had probably gone on an adventure.

Apparently they did that a lot.

Left without a word.

Just went somewhere.

Most of the time they were drunk when they came back.

That thought made me feel worse.

Nessie was god knows where, doing only god knows what with two guys I barely know, one of whom she had a relationship with and seems to be still in love with her.

I didn't trust this other pack. Their alpha had a laid back approach. He just waited for them to turn up out of the blue and it would all be better.

All the while every situation was going through my head: was she dead?

Did she run away to be away from me?

Had I pushed some scar that sent her away from me.

Had she been kidnapped?

Did The Guy have her?

Was he hurting her?

Had she met someone new?

Was she having sex with Adrian?

Was she having sex with Noah?

Was she having an orgy with them and Mike Newton?

I didn't know where half of these were coming from but the more time I spent at home waiting for her to come home, or hear any news the worse they got. I couldn't stop thinking about what could be happening.

How could she have left?

I know I had listened to her private thoughts. But they were just there. I wanted to know if she was liking what I was doing. That I wasn't forcing myself on her. If I could go a little further. Touch her more. Caress her skin.

It was wrong, morally, but at the time it had felt so right.

So right and I don't think anything could've felt wrong until she pulled away.

"Jake!" Rachel yelled from the doorway.

Her and her eight month belly waddled in taking up half my house. I felt that she was having a boy in my soul because the Imprints got extra huge when they were having boys.

"Where the hell have you been the last two days? Paul said you missed your Patrol, what's going on?"

"I nearly had sex with Nessie. I read her thoughts and she stormed off. She's been gone two days with her ex boyfriend without answering her phone." I told her truthfully, burying my head in my hands.

I heard Rachel take three deep breaths and then whisper to herself: "I knew she would be trouble."

My head snapped back up and I growled at her. I couldn't hurt my sister, not in the state she was in but I felt like I could.

Nessie was not trouble. She was my saviour. My sun. The reason I was put on this earth, just like she was the reason Paul was put on this earth. I know she can't understand the connection that Nessie and I share and I know that she doesn't know about what lengths Paul would go to, to make her happy, to keep her alive.

"You don't know what you are talking about." I told her, raking my hand through my hair and standing abruptly and walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat at the table.

Rachel came waddling into the kitchen and sat in the seat opposite mine.

"Jake, she tried to kill my little girl, she drank your blood, she used to have human blood. That is not the Cullen girl who left." She told me, trying to sound like she was the voice of reason but in my mind, she was wrong.

Sure, Nessie had her faults, but she was still my imprint and she was the most important person in my life, no denying that.

But one thing bugged me about what she said.

"What do you mean she is not the same Cullen girl?"

"I mean that she wasn't raised by them for a large portion of her life. Paul told me she was raised by Red Eyes. She's lived around people…" Rachel paused for a second, rubbing her belly. "People isn't the right word. Those Cold Ones she lived with kill people on a regular basis. She can't have not been affected by that."

She cradled her stomach, looking at me. "I don't feel safe bring my children up around the New Nessie." She added truthfully.

I couldn't even look at her so I just took a swig of my beer and started to angrily rip the label off the bottle.

"I can't even believe you would say that Rachel. You treated her like a baby sister when she was younger, Rachel, you were at her first birthday, I asked you to care for her on countless occasions, when neither me nor her family could spare the time." I sounded eerily calm. Rachels heartbeat picked up.

"When she was a kid Jake. When she was a year old. She's not the same girl. She was in an abusive relationship Jacob, that changes a person. She was separated from her family for most of her life, from you. She has _killed people_, Jacob, do you not understand what that means? She doesn't have Cullen values instilled in her. If she wasn't your Imprint, you would've killed her a long time ago." Rachel said.

I growled at her.

"Get out Rachel." I told her.

I wasn't shaking, I wasn't going to Change but I wanted her out.

She had no right to say this about Nessie. Nessie and I were nothing to do with her and she should just keep herself out of my business.

"Look what she does to you." Rachel said getting up.

"If you left, this is what you'd do to Paul." I shouted at her.

She looked at me with pitiful eyes. "Yes Jacob, but the thing is, I care too much about Paul that I would never leave him like this."

She walked out of the house and I finished my beer, only to get another one.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in the kitchen drinking beer, which I realised I had a lot of.

I bought beer on a regular basis but that didn't mean I drank it. I wasn't drinking much today, I only had three bottles of beer by the time Jensen let himself into my house, got himself a beer and sat down in front of me before saying: "So, you and Ren, huh?"

He hit the top of the bottle against the top of my table, the bottle cap went flying into the air and I winced as it hit the floor.

"You know, Edward is a very good friend of mine and I promised to take care of his daughter. But two nights ago she comes running into my good friend Carlisles house, crying her eyes out about being possessed and that she couldn't be your possession." He told me looking me dead in the eyes, taking a sip of his drink.

Possession? I didn't want to own her, I wanted to be with her. She could come and go as she wanted, I would let her go if she wanted to go but I wished that she wouldn't.

"Are you acting as Edward would?"

He nodded, looking at the beer bottle. "He threatened to kill my son if he touched Ren in anyway. I'm not going to threaten to kill you if you hurt her because I will."

He looked around my kitchen before saying to me. "That _little girl_ has been through enough in her life. And you, you Jacob Black, were her knight in shinning armour, I expected you to be ten foot tall when I met you. That's because she would talk about you all the time. She would say she was going to see you soon and she missed you but each time she passed through New York, on the way to a new set of people, she hadn't seen you."

I looked down at my beer bottle. "I truly think she is emotionally disturbed. Her last relationship shows that what she looks for is someone who loves her, she let him bite her because she was scared that he would leave her."

"I would never hurt her." I told him. "I physically can't, it goes against what my body can do."

Jensen looked up at me from his beer bottle. He looked straight in my eyes, it was if he was checking to see if I was lying or not. He seemed to be satisfied, he knew I wasn't lying about her.

I could never ever hurt her. I would want to die if I did it accidentally. It would kill me, I wouldn't be able to do it. It nearly killed Sam when he gave those scars to Emily. I couldn't even think about hurting Nessie that way.

"You love her?" Jensen said but it was not a question. It was more like a reassurance of what he thought.

I nodded.

"Edward warned me about you. He said you would hurt his little girl. He hated when she talked about you because afterwards she would be a little low." Jensen said. "When she was real small, she would talk about you and then go and curl up on his lap. He hated that she was in pain because she couldn't see you but I don't really understand why."

"An imprint works both ways." I said before my filter screamed at me for giving away a pack secret.

This is why Seth didn't drink infront of Michelle. Why, when Nessie was younger, I didn't have a beer when dad or Carlisle offered one to me. Alcohol diminishes the filter, the Pack secrets come leaking out and even though Nessie was an imprint, Edward asked me not to tell her until she was ready to know.

I didn't know how Nessie would react to the news. She might love the fact that I can love her and only her or she could react the same way she reacted to us making out and almost dry humping in my garage, she could run screaming to the nearest father figure saying I put ownership on her and then go missing with her ex boyfriend and his brother. Again.

"Cool your beans Jacob, Edward told me already about you imprinting on Nessie. He said she would come looking for you or you might come looking for her if you picked up her scent." He said. "But how does it work both ways?"

He seemed truly interested but not in the way that meant he could topple our whole pack with the secrets he would learn. It was like he was more interested because he was concerned about Nessie. He could be trying to find a way to end her pain.

"If the imprint knows the wolf, if she has formed some sort of bond, she misses the wolf when they are apart. She never forgets the wolf because she feels the lack of protection, not that Nessie would need protecting because I know she can take care of herself. But the absence of complete protection from anything is scary and the Imprint misses the wolf. If the bond progresses into something more than Nessie and I had when she was younger, like love and attraction, the Imprint can actually feel a hole in her life, because the bond is so strong and lasting." I explained before going into the fridge and grabbing another beer.

"Okay." He said after a few seconds. I put another beer infront of him but he still had half a bottle left.

I sat back in my chair and we sat in an uncomfortable silence for five minutes as he mulled over what I just told him.

"Have you heard from them?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes before I came here." He said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled.

He knew I was looking for Nessie, he knew I was waiting here for her to come back and then he just sits here and makes me tell him Pack secrets.

"Adrian and Ren are incredibly drunk and Noah has gone off with your bitch." Jensen told me.

Nessie couldn't get drunk. Well, I guess she could. She was part human and that meant she also had human cravings. Carlisle could never really pin point what was going to effect her and what wasn't. She never gained any weight from eating junk food and candy but she would get the sugar rushes.

"Our Bitch?" I asked before mulling it over in my head and saying. "Leah isn't our Bitch, she's just the female member of our group." I told him, if Leah would have heard him say that, he wouldn't have had any balls and you could have called him a bitch as well. "Where are Nessie and Adrian?"

"Jake, there is something you should know about Adrian and Ren when they are drunk…" His voice was cautious and it unnerved me.

I waited for him to carry on, every second that passed made me more nervous. "Well…"

* * *

**APOV**

"I'm drunk bitches!" Ren screamed at the top of her voice while she stood on the middle of the bar in small town nowhere.

Ren was so gorgeous and sexy and I wanted her.

So did every other guy in the room but she kept giggling and smiling in my direction and every guy hated me.

I loved it.

Some Lady Gogo song was on, and Ren was dancing on the bar top to it. She swung her hips from side to side, her hands running up and down her body before she whipped her hair around in the sexiest way. And all to the beat of the song that talked about wanting applause.

Nessie was so hot.

Soo hot.

Something was vibrating….

Lol.

Vibration.

The ladies love vibration.

Hey, why was I vibrating?

I patted my pockets and it was coming from my left ass cheek.

Ahhh.

It was my phone.

"Yello?" I said into my phone, leaning back in the booth which me and Nessie had occupied.

"Adrian, where are you?" My dad asked.

"Some bar." I answered.

"Which bar?"

"A bar, in small town Forks. There is a load of Football stuff on the walls." I said before hanging up.

I don't want to talk to my dad, I wanna watch Ren dance.

* * *

Ren raised her hands over her head and bent over in her short, tight dress a lot more often when she came to dance on my table.

The men migrated with her, cheering when she rotated her hips seductively.

I didn't want to know where she learned to dance like this because it would make me feel dirty and sordid for watching her dance like this. And enjoying it.

"Nessie!" I heard someone yell.

Nessie whipped her head around and her mischievous smile was on her face. Everyone knew that was trouble.

* * *

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes, Nessie was basically stripping for random old pervs while I was sat at home worrying about her. She can have her own life and she doesn't understand how sick I was with worry while she was away but I can't believe she would act like this.

And Adrian was watching her, the little perv.

I had hated Adrian more and more over the last twenty minutes as we drove to Joes Bar. It was a local sports bar that nearly everyone in town went to. It was the only place Nessie and Adrian could be that would serve them without an ID, Joe didn't really care, money was money to him.

I yelled Nessies name and she looked at me with familiar eyes. It was the same look that she had given me just before we had kissed and this time I was not happy about seeing it. There was something different but I knew the look. She was about to do something risky but there was a gaggle of old pervy men between me and her. I could take them out. Then maybe tell their wives.

She leant down and pulled Adrian up on the table. She started giggling and then moved her way around him on the table, keeping her hands on him at all time.

My mind started to race. She was mine. No one elses.

I went to get up and stop them but Jensen pulled me back. "Don't. Adrian gets very territorial when they are like this. Ren is his when they are drunk, she leads him on and provokes him to act like this. I told you they rekindled their relationship when they are drunk." Jensen told me.

They needed to be stopped. Nessie was giving him a standing lap dance, that's the only way I could describe it, she moved around him, bent down multiple times and then stood up slowly and seductively.

She looked me directly and smiled for a few brief seconds, before whipping her head around and carrying on. She could see my pain and her smile wasn't out of joy. She was doing this to torment me.

"I can't. You have to stop them." I begged Jensen.

Jensen started to make his way through the crowd that had surrounded them but I couldn't watch any longer.

I finally turned my head away and when I did, I immediately walked out. Why is she doing this? She saw me and she decided to dance on Adrian. Her and I had shared something and she throws it back in my face like this.

I went out on to the street and sat on the curb, burying my head in my hands.

Nessie wasn't the girl I knew.

She was someone else.

People had been yelling at me, telling me the same thing. This wasn't my little Nessie. This was someone who was a stranger to me, disguised as my imprint.

But I had finally realised.

And I don't know if I want to know the new Nessie.

* * *

***Hides behind pillows* I know, I know, it has been too long. Way to long. And I am sorry. So sorry. You guys are all so lovely and I haven't been nice to you and I really have no excuse. I'm being lazy. I've had the idea for this chapter since before I started writing the story. And I guess I didn't know how to put it into words and I was too lazy to do it but I've kicked myself up the arse. So thank you for waiting patiently and I really do love you guys and how much you like my deluded little thoughts that manifest themselves here. Please leave your reviews and thoughts. Just don't shout too much… xxx**


End file.
